Follow your heart
by Lady Kakirachan
Summary: If you knew something bad was going to happen to someone you hold dear, what price would you pay to prevent it from happening? OC Focused
1. The Shy Summoner

Follow you Heart

Chapter 1: The shy summoner

"She's been inside the temple for a full week now."

"No summoner's been in the Chamber of Fayth for that long of time."

"Whomever her guardian is should be there with her."

….A young man, with waist length silver hair, a katana, and emerald green eyes sneezes and falls off the steps of the temple, landing on his face. The old men who had been so worried about the summoner quickly turned their attention to the boy. He sits up quickly and dusts off his robes. "Aren't you a guardian?" one of the men asks. "Yes. I just finished my training as well," he answers, "I'm just waiting on my summoner."

"Wait. Is your summoner the summoner inside the Chamber of the Fayth?"

"Yes, she is." The old men turn to him, "Go inside and help her!" The boy stands at attention briefly and quickly run inside.

* * *

Easily figuring out the cloister of trials, he walks into the waiting area outside the Chamber of the Fayth. He leans against one of the walls and closes his eyes. In his mind, he tried to picture the summoner coming out and smiling softly at him. As he dozes off, the doors to the Chamber of the Fayth opens. He looks up to see a young woman stagger out, dripping in sweat, leaning against the wall for support, and panting. The girl turned her pale blue, almost gray, eyes to him and smiles weakly at him. "Umiko…" he says softly, walking up two of the step as the girls faints, landing in his arms and knocking him back to the floor. He looks down at Umiko as she lay sleeping on his chest and sighs. He wanted to get her back to her hut by the beach, but the village has been waiting on her to become a summoner and planning a celebration for her. He sits up and holds her in his arms as a monk walks in.

"How is the young summoner doing, Byakko?" the monk asks quietly.

"She's fainted," he answers, "Is it ok to post pone her celebration until after she rest?"

"It would be for the best. Take her back home." Byakko stands up, being careful not to wake her, and bows, "Thank you."

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Umiko…" he says quietly, walking out of the temple with the young summoner on his back, "You've finally became a summoner." He walks down the path from the village towards the beach with a smile on his face. Going down this path, past the unbelievable waterfalls reminded him of the first time they met over five years ago. Byakko walks down the path and stops in front of a door almost completely hidden by wild grass and small piles of sand. He opens the door and steps in. The hut was small enough for just one, maybe two people; it had a small bench for a couch and a fire place that was only lit during the winter months. He goes to the bench and lays Umiko gently on it. Byakko sees a blanket and lays it on her. He sits on chair and looks at the young woman who laid sleeping peacefully. Byakko couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was; she reminded him of a slumbering angel. As his mind began to wander, she began to open her eyes. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the bright light that flooded the hut and spot a figure sitting over her. She softly hit the figure with the back of her hand as Byakko grabs her hand and smiles.

"B..Byakko?" she asks softly in confusion as he kisses her hand.

"You were in the temple for a whole week, Umira," he whispered, " I was so worried…"

"I didn't mean to make you worry…I wanted to make sure I would have the Fayth help me out," she whispered, "I didn't think they would aid someone who was…" Byakko puts a finger to her lips and smiles.

"Get some rest, Umira. The whole village has a celebration planned for you, but you need to rest first." Umira nods and sits up, looking deeply into Byakko's eyes. Byakko turned many shades of red before turning his head away, looking at the floor. Umira giggled a little and stands up, "I'll go to bed right now. After I wake up, I'll head towards the village."

That innocent sounding giggle of hers…it made Byakko's heart skip a beat. It drove him crazy how much of an impact her voice makes on his warrior soul. He wondered what was happening to him whenever he was near her. It couldn't have been love; he ruled that out a long time ago.

"Byakko?"

He looked over at the woman who had softly called his name, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Yes?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Did you hear me? I said I was going to bed and then heading towards the village. You could stay here if you like."

"Thanks for the offer, Umira, but I have to head back to the temple to see when it's ok for you to leave for your pilgrimage." Umira walked over to him and kissed his cheek, "Ok. I'll see you at the celebration." The young man smiles at her, stands up and walks out.

* * *

"You're wondering when it's ok for the summoner to leave for her pilgrimage?" the head monk asked, looking up at Byakko, "The best time would be soon. Sin has plagued our world for far too long. Tomorrow afternoon, a ferry will be here to take some of our merchants to Kilika. That is when our young summoner should leave." Byakko nodded and headed for the entrance as he heard cheering coming from outside. He saw the villagers celebrating, streamer falling everywhere and in the center of all of this was Umira, smiling and laughing. He smiled himself as he walked over to her.

"I thought you were resting," he whispered to her. The summoner turned to him and smiled, "I couldn't stay away from the village knowing there's a celebration going on."

"Summoner Umira! Summon your aeon!"

"Yes! Show us you're ready to begin your pilgrimage!" Umira sighed and picked up her staff, walking to the steps of the temple with Byakko behind her. She closed her eyes and began her summoning. Byakko watched in a trance at the beautiful young woman as Valefor appear a moment later and landed beside her. The village cheered as Umira petted the aeon gently. "We can leave tomorrow afternoon, Umira," Byakko whispered softly, "But for now, let's celebrate." The woman smiled brightly, dismissing the powerful aeon and joined the villagers below.

* * *

The moon was fixed high in the night sky; the ocean reflected its glow towards the shore as Byakko sat on the beach, alone, as he always did at night. His thoughts focusing on the upcoming quest he and Umira would undertake together. He would have to put all thoughts of love aside to help her. She needed a guardian…not a lover. Byakko was soon brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of someone walking on the beach behind him. He had no sooner grabbed the katana that laid beside him when the person kneeled behind him and put a blanket around his shoulders. The young warrior sighed as he saw Umira sitting next to him.

"What are you doing up so late? We have to leave tomorrow and you should be sleeping." he said, trying to sound like a father-figure. The summoner giggled and his heart skipped a beat. "I couldn't sleep, that's all," she noted, "I guess I'm so excited and nervous about this whole thing." Byakko looked over at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"I understand," he said softly, "You can stay here until you fall asleep. I'll get you in the morning."

"Could you stay here with me, Byakko?" she asked softly, putting her head on his shoulder and smiling, "You're so nice and warm…." At those words, Byakko's face turned red. He turned his head the other way so she couldn't see his face.

"…Maybe you should head back home…." he said, standing up, "I need to go to the temple one last time." The summoner looked at him, feeling a little rejected and stood up. She hung her head as she walked past the warrior, "See you then." Once she was out of sight, Byakko sat back down and held the blanket in his hands. Even this had her smell on it…. He held it close to him and closed his eyes. Memories of them spending time together came back to him, memories of her. He still couldn't explain why he felt the way he did whenever she was near, or when he heard her voice. He knew for sure it wasn't love… he had ruled that out a long time ago.


	2. Mini Chapter 1: Byakko

**Byakko's Bio:**

Weapon: Katana (Tiger Fang)

Armor: Gaunlet

Origin: Bevelle, but raised in the Omega Rain

The young Byakko was born in the city of Yevon, Bevelle. While in there, he had a carefree childhood, and nearly grew up learning the teachings of the maesters of Yevon. As a child he had a lot of energy and started to play a lot of blitzball. But one even changed all of that and altered his life forever. He went into the meeting hall of the maesters by accident, but hid himself so he won't be noticed. Byakko heard and learned about everything they said, learning about the spiral of death and that the teachings were nothing but empty words, especially about the ritual of the Final Aeon. When he was discovered, he ran for his life, away from Bevelle, away from everything he once loved. He went so far that he ended up in the Omega Ruins, where nearly all his life he fought many fiends to stay alive, giving him incredible strength and a strong fighting spirit, as well as a hate for Yevon and its teachings, knowing that the maesters are nothing more but hypocrites. In his late teens, he decided to leave the Omega Ruins for good by building and using a raft out of spare machina parts, but a storm got to him and left him stranded in the middle of the sea. When he woke up, he was under the care of a young girl who plans to become a summoner. As repayment for her saving him and nurturing him to health, he decided to become her guardian, also hoping that he could at least save one soul from a meaningless death. But as he is around her, he starts to feel as though he is in love with her, but he ruled out love long ago. Did fate give him this to try to become a person again, or will his inner rage be his own undoing?

Overdrives: Fatal Sword

Quick Draw: Like Tidus's quick hit, but the minute the sword is sheathed, up to 10 to 16 hits will be done to a single target, causing slow or delay.

Shadow Slasher: Creates a few shadow images of himself and all will attack a single target, inflicting all Break abilities.

Multi-Wakasashi: Yojimbo's Wakasashi attack, but release many blade shockwaves on random enemies, causing curse.

War God's Wraith: All the emotions that he keeps suppressed will be unleashed, making him go into a berserk state, becoming an aeon-like entity and will remain uncontrollable, but stats will skyrocket.


	3. Onward to Zanarkand Sorta

Chapter 2: Onward to Zanarkand

Byakko woke up to the sound of the village children playing near the temple. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning and stretching. He looked up to see the head monk staring at him. "Byakko, are you prepared for this journey?" he asked as Byakko stood up and attempted to fix his hair.

"Yes, I'm both physically and mentally ready for her pilgrimage." The monk sighed as another young woman walked in and bowed. The monk noticed her and bowed back, "The Cloister is ready for you. May Yevon be with you." Byakko sighed to himself and walked outside, letting the sun warm him up some. Something about hearing the word "Yevon" just made him so mad…

"Byakko!" Umira ran up to him, smiling and holding a staff with a clear blue handle and a beautiful sapphire orb on top. The warrior looked down at the summoner with a smile on his face and patted her head. "Morning Umira. Did you sleep well last night?"

"I was hardly able to sleep at all. I'm so excited."

"So am I. Are you nervous at all? I mean, you're leaving your home on a journey to save the world."

"I'll be fine… with you by my side as a guardian." Byakko blushed at those words then smiled again. "If you say so. We should head to the beach. The boat is docked at the port." As they started to leave, a young man with short red hair and dark brown eyes dressed like a Yevon priest stopped them.

"Excuse me, lady summoner? Might I ask you who your guardian is?" He asked quietly as Byakko stepped in front of Umira.

"My name is Byakko. Who wants to know?" Byakko said sternly as the priest hugged him tightly.

"Byakko! Praise be to Yevon! I thought I'd never see you again!" The priest cried happily as Byakko pushed him away and drew his blade. "Who are you and how do you know who I am?" The priest sighed and straightened up.

"Forgive me. I'm High Priest Izaya from Bevelle. I've been sent by the maesters to preach the word of Yevon and to find you." Byakko lowered his sword with a shocked look on his face.

"Izaya? The same Izaya who told me Al Bhed were nothing but sand blasted grease monkeys when I was a little kid?"

"The same. Byakko, how are you?" Izaya hugged him again and patted his back, "It's been years. Where did you go?" Umira smiled softly and walked to the temple as Byakko smiled.

"I ran away from Bevelle and Yevon… I have my reasons." Byakko said, quietly as Izaya pulled away quickly.

"Byakko! I'm ashamed of you! Why don't you come back to Bevelle with me? I'm sure the maesters and Yevon would take you back." Byakko looked around for a minute before speaking: "I am never going back to Yevon and those hypocrites." Isaiah looked aghast.

"What in Yevon happened to you when you ran away that makes you resent Yevon so?" Byakko turned to the temple as Umira walked out with a small bag and her staff in hand.

"Are you ready, Umira?" he asked her, ignoring Isaiah's protests. Umira nodded as Izaya looked at Umira closely. He walked over to her and stared into her eyes as if reading her soul.

"Uh… what are you doing, Priest Izaya?" She asked, blushing a little.

"Nothing, dear." He said, turning away, "The maesters just heard an interesting rumor before I left that there's an Al Bhed trying to past his or herself off as a summoner." Umira swallowed hard as Byakko sighed.

"As you can see, Umira isn't an Al Bhed. She's a native of Besaid. You can ask anyone here." Byakko said, "Now if you're done with the interrogation, Summoner Umira and I have a boat to catch." Umira quickly walked over to Byakko as Izaya laughed to himself. "Do you mind if I came along with you, Lady Summoner? I need to go back to Bevelle to continue my studies with the maesters." He asked quietly, bowing down. Umira looked at Byakko, a little worried as he sighed.

"Sure, Izaya. You can come along… but no funny business, understand?" Izaya straightened up and smiled.

"Oh. Of course, Byakko. I promise, no funny business."

"Good." Byakko lead the way to the beach with Umira close behind him and Izaya bringing up the rear. Something about Izaya's sudden appearance made Byakko uneasy and on edge. He hadn't felt like that in ages.


	4. Mini Chapter 2: Umira

**Umira's Bio**

Weapon: Summoner's Staff (Pride of Besaid)

Armor: Ring

Origin: Besaid

Umira is a caring, down to earth girl who is blossoming into a young woman. Like Byakko later on, she came to Besaid by unknown forces. So far she was raised to be one of them, and became a seamstress. But by a strange encounter with Sin, she decided to train herself in white magic and the summoning arts. Before her training began, she met the drifting warrior Byakko, who was washed ashore by a storm. When no one else did anything, she decided to take him and care for him, which surprised everyone. When the swordsman was nursed to health, she was nearly finished with her summoner's training. Byakko owns her his life, and in return offered her his services as a guardian. She accepted due to the fact that he, unlike most people, keeps his promises and by witnessing his fighting prowess. The more time she spends with him, the more she feels as though she needs him, and not just as a guardian. Maybe this could be their fate, unless fate has a different yet similar plan for them.

Overdrives:

Grand Summon – Can summon an aeon with full Overdrive gauge

Magic Rain – Can heal all allies, and can kill all inflicted with Zombie status.

Mystic Alchemy – Like Rikku's Mix Overdrive, except that three items, instead of two, are mixed to create something new.


	5. The Flames of the Soul

Chapter 3: The flames of the soul

As the boat docked in Kilika, Umira could hardly contain her excitement, just as Izaya could hardly keep his lunch down. "What kind of priest are you, Izaya?" Byakko groaned, "You're throwing up more than a child." Izaya looked over at Byakko and wiped his lips. "I'm just not used to being on a boat this size, that's all." He said, standing up, "At least we made it safely to Kilika without running into Sin." Umira walked over to them and smiled.

"Before we go to the temple, I have to sell some of the fabric I brought with me." She said, holding up a piece of fabric that shimmered in the bright sun. "That's very beautiful, Umira. I wish you could save this one for me." Byakko laughed as Izaya examines the fabric. "This is a high thread count fabric, lady summoner. Might I keep this one for the maesters?" Izaya smiled as Umira folded back into her bag.

"The maesters will have to wait for my next piece of art, Izaya." She smiled and walked onto the pier as Byakko walked.

"She is truly the last hope of Spira, isn't she, Byakko?" Izaya sighed walking down to the pier and looking around, "But why sell such beautiful fabric to people who live on a floating rock?" Byakko walked past Izaya, nudging his ribs, "All of Spira is on a giant floating rock. The fabric she sells to the people here is to aid her financially along her pilgrimage. She usually won't take any more than 500 gil for the fabrics she put her blood, sweat, and tears into, but being a summoner, the people of Spira often give her at least 5,000 gil for the cause." Byakko looked out at the sea with a sober look on his face as Izaya pinched his ear.

"What's with the undead look, Byakko? While we're waiting on the summoner, let's grab a few drinks at the bar." He smiled, "After all, she might not want to go to the temple just yet, anyway." Byakko sighed and looked at Izaya, disgusted, "You didn't answer me earlier: just what kind of priest are you, exactly? You're not suppose to be drinking, and you know that." Izaya scoffed, "Don't be so up tight, Byakko."

"Honestly, Izaya. Is that how a priest should act in front of a summoner?" Umira said with a scolding looking on her face, "Besides, Byakko doesn't drink. He would only drink fermented fruit juice at best." Byakko looked down at her, "So, how much did you get for that fabric?"

"Oddly enough, they gave me 25,000 gil for it this time."

"That's a lot more than usual. Are you sure it was ok for you to take that amount?"

"They insisted on me taking it. It's way too much. Do you want half?" Byakko smiled at her as Izaya held his hand out.

"Allow me to take half of it, lady summoner." Izaya grinned as Byakko pushed his hand down. "Idiot. You're not suppose to get monetary payment out of this journey, you twisted priest." Izaya laughed nervously as Umira gave him a cold glare.

"Other than that, we can head to the temple whenever you're ready, Byakko." Byakko looked at her and smiled.

"I'm ready to go. What about you, Isaiah?" Izaya nodded, "I'm ready."

"Kilika Forest," Umira said, "It's peaceful here." "Be on guard, Umira. There are fiends about." Byakko said, putting a hand on his blade as Izaya laughed.

"Don't be so serious, Byakko. There aren't any fiends here. Even I can see that." Izaya walked over to a tree and gave it a strong kick as a Dinonix fell out, hissing at Izaya. "Oh shi-!" He quickly ran behind Byakko, trembling, "Y-you're the guardian, here Byakko. Defeat the damn fiend." Umira giggled as she walked over to it, "Some high priest…" She began her summoning as Valefor appeared before her. "Lend me your strength, great aeon." She pointed her staff towards the fiend as Valefor attacked it, destroying it. Umira dismissed the aeon and walked over to where the fiend was. "27 gil and a speed sphere," she sighed, "Not much for the effort." Byakko looked at the summoner and smiled as Izaya looked on in shock.

"Such a powerful aeon. Truly, you will be the one to defeat Sin and usher in the next Calm." Izaya said, taking a few steps towards the temple as a Ragora ambushed him and attacked him. Byakko quickly disposed of the fiend as Umira healed Izaya. "I told you to stay on guard." Byakko laughed as Izaya sat up. "You told that to the lady summoner!" Umira sighed as she stood up, "The temple is close. Let's go." "As you wish, Umira." Byakko said, following behind her.

As they reached the temple, Izaya sighed in relief. "The temple of fire… one of my personal favorite temples," Izaya said with a grin, "Even though I got burned several times here, I still managed to receive my aeon." "Where were your guardians?" Byakko asked as Umira talked to some of monks.

"My guardian… was killed by a fiend before we reached the temple, so I had to brave the Cloister alone."

"Somehow, I don't buy that story," Byakko yawned as Umira walked up to him.

"The Cloister's been prepared for me. Are you ready?" Byakko nodded as Izaya looked a little pale. "Lady Summoner, please forgive me. I won't enter the Cloister here," he said, a little shaken.

"Oh, well. Suit yourself, Izaya. Byakko and I will be back soon, ok?" Umira and Byakko walked into the temple as Izaya smiled.

Umira stood back as Byakko solved the Cloister with ease, carefully making sure each flame was out before Umira continued through it. As they reached the Chamber of the Fayth, Umira sighed heavily. "Byakko… I'm worried about Izaya. He might find out something…." Byakko placed his hands on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "He won't, Umira. Now as long as I'm with you." He resisted a strange urge that he felt in his stomach… to give Umira a kiss on the forehead. He could feel himself blushing as Umira started giggling. "I'll be back soon, ok?" She whispered, walking into the chamber. Byakko sighed and sat on the floor as someone walked in behind him.

"Truly a beautiful summoner, eh Byakko?" Izaya asked as Byakko spun around. "How did you - -"

"The cloister was still solved when I got there," he answered, sitting next to Byakko. "So, what exactly is Umira?" Byakko glared at him.

"Is she just a human, like you and I?… Or is she something else? The only other type of people who look human other than the Guados are…"

"For the last time, Umira isn't Al Bhed!!" Byakko yelled, standing up, "Does she look Al Bhed to you?!" Izaya laughed.

"If she isn't Al Bhed, why are you getting very defensive, Byakko? You must be hiding something." Before Byakko could say something, the door to the chambers opened as Umira staggered out, breathing hard, sweat dripping down her face. Byakko walked over and gently put his arms around her. "That wasn't long at all," he laughed softly as Umira collapsed against him, smiling. Byakko gently lifted her up and carried her out of the temple with Izaya following him. "You didn't answer me, Byakko. If Umira isn't Al Bhed, why get defensive?" Byakko stopped shortly after leaving the temple steps and faced Izaya.

"I have my reasons, understand? I promised her I protect her from everything… that includes you." Byakko continued through the forest as Izaya sighed and followed him.

Making their way back to the Kilika Port, Byakko sighed. "I feel as though something's bad is going to happen to this paradise…."


	6. Mini Chapter 3: Izaya

**Izaya's Bio**

Weapon: Mecha Staff (A machine-made summoner's staff)

Armor: Holy Circlet

Origin: Bevelle

Izaya is Byakko's childhood friend and a devout disciple of Yevon. After his friend's disappearance, he kept up with learning and decided to set a goal for himself: to become a maester of Yevon. To do this, he tries to set aside his uneasiness and sucks up to the maesters. Later on, he became a talented summoner and a priest, but there isn't a day that goes by that he keeps wondering why Byakko ran away. He went all over Spira to pass on the teachings of Yevon, and even went so far as to go to Bikinal Island, home of the Al Bhed, to try to convert them, only to be sent away by a machina's foot. After weeks of traveling, he sees the one person who he never expected to see again: his old friend Byakko, traveling with a summoner. After their little heart-felt reunion, he starts to wonder why Byakko seems more resentful to Yevon. And so begins the task that Iazya was given by the maesters: convert Byakko and, if rumors about Umira are true, she is to be executed on sight. Now he is left with a choice: To betray his friend or the teachings that gave him such power.

Overdrives:

Grand Summon – Can summon an aeon with full Overdrive

Yevon's Curse – Like Seymour's Requiem, but can damage targets and heal the user

Yevon's Blessing – Can make the user invincible temporarily


	7. Ghosts of the Past

Chapter 4: Ghosts of the past

Izaya laid on his bed in the cabin with a small towel over his face. "Ugh…" he moaned, "I hate traveling by boat." He sat up and looked around. He noticed that he was the only one there and decided to look around for either Byakko or Umira. He left his cabin and noticed a group of Al Bhed girls gossiping in Al Bhed across the hall. He groaned to himself, "Savages…" before walking up to the cabin he last saw Byakko in. He started to knock when he heard something that made him stop.

"_Uha, dfu, drnaa, vuin, veja_. Those are the numbers 1-5 in Al Bhed. The rest up to ten would be _ceq, cajah, aekrd, heha, yht dah_." Umira said as Izaya gasped quietly, "_Cammehk so vypnelc du Al Bheds naymmo rambc palyica drao mega du byo y mud vun Besaid vypnelc_." Izaya banged on the door loudly, "Byakko! I need to speak with you as soon as possible! Meet me on deck!" He quickly walked up to the deck, pacing around.

"Did he…?" Umira asked quietly, looking at her hands. "I don't know… but I'll talk to him." Byakko stood up and headed towards the deck.

Izaya grinned, he knew the rumors about Umira were now true: she was Al Bhed. "What do you want, Izaya?" He turned to see Byakko standing in front of him. Izaya couldn't help but smile wider.

"I was sent by the maesters for two reasons: to find and try to convert you back to Yevon… and to prove whether or not Lady Umira is an Al Bhed." Byakko glared at him as he laughed.

"I heard her speaking perfect Al Bhed. That is proof alone. She's a savage, machina building, sand blasted…" Byakko drew his blade and held it to Izaya's throat.

"NEVER compare Umira to the Al Bhed…. Understand? She had to learn the language to sell her fabric to them." Izaya gulped.

"But, Byakko…"

"If you so much as utter a syllable to anyone that she knows Al Bhed, I'll kill you."

"I… promise I won't tell a soul." Byakko put his blade away and walked away, leaving Izaya trembling at the thought of what could have happened. As soon as Byakko was out of his sight, Izaya sent up a small dark blue flare that looked like a star that was the closest to the world. He smiled again as he walked around, looking for the summoner. He noticed that her walking up to the top deck with her staff in hand. Izaya grinned evilly as he quietly followed her with a small dagger in hand. He stopped at the top of the stairs and saw her looking out at the sea. Izaya quietly walked over to her, his dagger in hand. He said a prayer in his mind as he raised it over his head. Before he could drop the dagger in Umira's neck, she hit Izaya with her staff, knocking the dagger out of his hands. He looked at her and noticed that her eyes were closed and she was moving as if she was performing a sending. She continued hitting Izaya until she knocked him down the stairs and into Byakko. "Hmm?" Byakko looked down at him as he smiled innocently, "What are you up to, Izaya?"

"Say, aren't we going to Luca next?" Byakko nodded as Umira walked over to them. "Yes, but we don't have time to stay too long." She said as Byakko looked a little disappointed. "Well, maybe we can stay until the tournament starts." Umira smiled as Byakko smiled as well.

"Byakko used to be one of the greatest blitzball players in Bevelle. Too bad he ran away when he did. He could have been scouted for the best." Izaya laughed.

"What do you mean 'used to'? I'm still the best there ever was." Byakko said, looking at Izaya, "When we get to Luca, I'll show you some moves, ok Umira?"

Umira nodded and smiled, "I haven't seen a blitzball game since last years tournament with the Aurochs." Byakko smiled at her again and looked towards the front of the boat. He could see the bright lights of Luca in the distance. "Let's get some rest. We'll be there by morning."

The morning breeze woke Byakko as he sat on the deck with his sword in hand. They soon dock in Luca as Umira walked up to Byakko, wiping her eyes. "Morning, sleepyhead." Byakko said, smiling.

"Byakko, I just heard something terrible… Kilika was attacked by Sin. As soon as we left, Sin attacked. Oh, Byakko…" She put her head on his shoulder and started crying. Hesitating a little, Byakko put his arms around her and comforted her the best he could.

"All you can do now, Umira, is pray for the for those who lost their lives and help send those who happened to follow us." She looked up him and smiled.

"That's what I was doing last night. I just felt like I had to perform a sending." Izaya walked over to them and yawned.

"Good morning to all! I slept well. How did you fare, lady summoner?" Umira walked off the boat as Byakko sighed. "Kilika was attacked by Sin last night. You, of all people, should know about it."

"Oh, I didn't hear anything about it. Either way, let's head to the stadium so you can show off your skills and then continue with the pilgrimage." Byakko sighed again and headed off the boat to find Umira.

Umira sat down in the stadium as the sphere pool began to fill up. She was still a little shaken up by the very thought that they could have been killed by Sin if they had stayed just a minute or two longer than they did.

"Sin is truly something to fear… but as a summoner, you mustn't show it." She heard someone behind her say. She turned to see a man in his mid-30s and sunglasses on looking towards the sphere pool.

"Huh?"

"Umira!" Byakko yelled, walking up to her. "Are you ok?" She nodded as he looked over at the sphere pool. "Do you want me to show off my skills for you, Umira?" The summoner smiled as Byakko jumped into the pool and started to swim around. Umira tossed a blitzball into the pool as Byakko kicks it around. Umira leaned closer to get a better look, whistling for him as she fell over and into the pool. She tried to get out of the pool quickly but was slowly losing consciousness. Byakko quickly swam over to her and pulled her out of the pool as Izaya walked over to them. "Goodness. Is she ok?" Byakko placed two fingers under her chin, "She's not breathing…" Izaya sighed as Byakko swallowed hard. He knew that there was only one thing for him to do… CPR. He held her head up, leaned over her and began breathing air into her as Izaya watched on. After a few moments, Umira started coughing and turned to her side to cough up some water. "Umira… are- are you ok?" Byakko asked, his cheek flushed. The summoner nodded then started blushing, realizing what had just happened. "Byakko… you just… kissed me?" she whispered as his cheeks turned a deeper red, also realizing what he just did.

"I gave you mouth-to-mouth. Nothing else. You nearly drowned in the sphere pool. What happened?"

"That so-called priest pushed her into the pool," the mysterious man said, as calmly as ever. Izaya had no quickly blinked as Byakko landed a punch to his face, knocking him to the ground.

"You….IDIOT!! What were you thinking?! Umira doesn't know how to swim! I ought to kill you for this!!"

"Byakko, calm down," Umira coughed, "Let's get going. The highroad awaits us." Byakko took a deep breath and faced Umira.

"As you wish, my lady summoner." He said, helping the young woman to her feet as Izaya staggered to his feet, holding his jaw. Byakko sighed and started to the highroad with Umira still holding on to him. Izaya lagged behind, still holding his jaw.


	8. Colds and Chocobos

Chapter 5: Colds and Chocobos

"Byakko, did you have to hit me so hard?" Izaya asked, walking up the steps towards the highroad, "I'm your childhood friend after all." Byakko quietly continued walking up the steps with Umira still holding onto his arm, shivering a little. "Umira, are you sure you're ok?" Byakko asked quietly, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, "You're still shivering…" Umira looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine, Byakko. I just need to warm up a- a- ACHOO!!" She sneezed and nearly fell over from the force of it. Byakko sighed and put his forehead to hers, "You're running a fever, Umira. I think you might have a cold." Umira started blushing a little, being so close to Byakko.

"I'm fine… really."

"No, you're not. As soon as we get to a rest inn, I want you to lay down, understand?" Umira nodded as Byakko picked her up in his arms and smiled. "And until then, I want you to rest, ok?"

"Now, Byakko. Are you sure she's really ill? For all we know, she could be faking it." Izaya said, "After all, Al Bheds are the ultimate tricksters." Byakko growled softly at Izaya, stepping onto the highroad. "I told you, Umira is not Al Bhed. Stop saying she is or the next time I hit you, you won't just lose a few teeth." Izaya gulped quietly as a woman holding a chocobo walked up to them.

"Excuse me, is the lady summoner alright?" She asked quietly as Byakko shakes his head.

"She running a high fever and we need to get to the rest inn as soon as possible."

"Here," the woman said, offering him the chocobo, "Take Flash with you. She's the fastest chocobo on the highroad and she'll get you to Rin's Travel Inn in no time."

"Wait, isn't the owner of the inn an Al Bhed?" Izaya asked, looking at the woman.

"Why, yes. Rin is Al Bhed."

"Byakko, I refuse to let the summoner to rest there! It's an Al Bhed ran shop and as a follower of Yevon, I say…" Izaya looked over at Byakko as he rode Flash to the inn. "Eh…?! WAIT, BYAKKO!!!" Izaya started running after Flash when he stepped in something squishy and warm. He looked down at his foot and grimaced. "Disgusting… chocobo droppings." He wiped his foot off in the nearby grass and continued after Flash and Byakko.

After a few minutes, Byakko stopped in a small clearing off on the side of the highroad to let Flash rest. He jumped off of Flash and helped Umira down, holding her in his arms again. "Just hold on, Umira. We're almost there." He whispered to her, putting a comforting hand on her head as Izaya walked up to him, out of breath. "There- you- are- Byakko…" He said, gasping, "Why- didn't- you- wait- for me?" "I didn't hear you calling for me." He said as his face scrunches up, "Why do you smell like chocobo droppings?"

"Flash left me a surprise on me on the highroad." Izaya sighed, sitting down next to Byakko as a Bomb and White Element ambushes them. Byakko sighed as Izaya picked up his staff. "Allow me to fight these fiends, my dear friend. Maybe seeing someone who's in favor of Yevon will make that faker stop her act." Byakko started to say something as Umira started to sit up with her staff. "I.. am not faking, Izaya… but I will fight… just to shut you up." The bomb flew straight for Umira as she swung her staff at it, knocking it back into the White Element, causing it to grow in size. She staggered a little as the element summoned a blizzard spell that chilled Umira to the bone through her damp clothes. Umira glared at it as she summoned the powerful Ifrit. Even Ifrit seemed to be under the weather, rubbing its nose. "Please… Ifrit. Just one powerful attack…" She whispered to the aeon as it attacked both fiends, destroying them and dismissing itself. "I see. You're not sick at all, faker." Izaya said as Umira faints and Byakko, quicker than lightening, catches her before she hit the ground. He put his hand on her forehead and pulled it away quickly, "Her fever's gotten worse…" Byakko stood up and placed Umira gently on Flash's back then got on himself. "Izaya." He said as Izaya looked at him. "Be our shadow and clear the way of any fiends that could get in our way." Flash took off, leaving Izaya in its dust. Izaya stood there, coughing as the dust settled. "Not again…" he groaned, chasing after the chocobo.

"Whoa, Flash." Byakko said, pulling on the reigns a little as they came up to the inn, slowing down the chocobo to a stop. The same woman who loaned Flash to Byakko walked over to him. "Flash is one fast chocobo, isn't she?" the woman said as Byakko got down and held Umira in his arms. "Yes, she is. Now if you excuse me." Byakko quickly walked into the inn with Umira cradled in his arms as the man behind the counter walked over to Byakko. "What's wrong with her?"

"Please. She's running an extremely high fever and needs a place to rest." The man nodded and led Byakko to a room as Izaya walked in and frowned seeing Al Bhed walking around and things that were made by the Al Bhed. "Disgusting Al Bhed…"

"Excuse me, sir. Are you a member of the Yevon clergy?" Izaya heard a voice behind him and turned to see the owner of the inn, Rin, smiling at him.

"Yes, I am. What of it?"

"My name is Rin, owner of this establishment. I welcome you here. As you can see, this shop has nothing sacrilegious here. There's no need to worry."

"Riiight…" Izaya said as Byakko walked up to him. "Izaya, I need to talk to you outside." Byakko said, walking past him as Izaya turned and followed him.

Byakko led Izaya behind the inn and sighed. "So, what do you want to talk about, Byakko?" Izaya said as Byakko punched him again, knocking him to the ground once more. "You stupid idiot… you shouldn't have mocked her… Her cold turned into pneumonia… If I had waited any longer to get her there… she would have died. I'm seriously reconsidering letting you live."

"B-Byakko! Wait! Don't kill me! I swear… I won't do anything that would endanger the summoner anymore!! Just don't kill me!" Izaya said, holding his hands up to defend himself. Byakko just turned away and started to head back inside, his fists clenched tightly and trembling. He couldn't explain why he felt like killing Izaya right then and there or like his heart was being ripped out of his chest when he heard about Umira's condition. Maybe he did like her… nah. That couldn't be the reason.


	9. Redemption

Chapter 6: Redemption

Byakko walked back into the inn and sighed to himself. He saw that the man from behind the counter had quarantined the very back of the shop where Umira was. He began to walk back there to lay down when Rin put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, is that your summoner who has taken ill here?" Byakko nodded as Rin handed him a doctor's mask, "You can see her if you wish, but please, wear this mask. We don't want her illness to spread." Byakko took the mask, placed it on his face, and walked into the back.

In the very last room in the back, Byakko found Umira laying on a bed with an oxygen mask on her face, sleeping. He sat in a nearby chair and sighed to himself. _I should have stopped her from fighting those fiends… I'm to blame for this. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't want me to be her guardian after this…_ Byakko was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of people running up and down the hallway.

"There's a giant fiend attacking the chocobos!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"We need a summoner's help! People are injured!"

Byakko sighed again and hoped that Umira didn't hear them. He knew that she would go and help despite her condition. She was always like that: helping other without considering her own health. In fact, for as long as he knew her, she always seemed to be suffering from something; it was usually nothing that important, like a cold or a sprain, but that never stopped her before. As he sat there, his mind began to wander…

_"Are you sure you're up to do your summoner's training today, Umira? You're running a high fever." Byakko said, standing in front of her door. Umira, wearing a simple dark blue dress, nodded._

"_Get out of my way, Byakko. I have to go to the temple."_

"_I refuse to let you go. You might be really sick and I don't want anything to happen to you."_

"_Would you stop worrying, Byakko? I'll be fine." She made her way past Byakko and started to the temple. Byakko stared at her for a moment as she stumbled along the path to the village. He sighed to himself and followed her._

His thoughts were interrupted once again, this time by the door being slammed shut. He saw the empty bed and jumped to his feet. He couldn't believe that she would do this. Byakko quickly ran outside to see Umira summon both Valefor and Ifrit to face down the giant turtle-like fiend. "Go… my aeons. Help me protect everyone!" She said as both aeon performed their overdrives, destroying the fiend. She dismissed both of the aeons as she fell to her knees, panting heavily. Byakko ran over to her side and helped her to her feet.

"Umira, what are you doing out here? You're sick. You need to rest." He said, looking at her as she smiled weakly and picked up her staff.

"… There are… some people who were injured by the fiend and those who need to be sent. As a summoner… I have to heal and send them… Please, let me go, Byakko." Byakko sighed loudly, "No. You're going to rest. I thought I saw another summoner on the highroad. I'll go look for her later." At those words, Umira tore herself from him and stumbled to get her balance. "Byakko… it's my duty as the current summoner here to perform- -" Before she could finish her sentence, Byakko, holding back his full strength, punched her gently in the stomach, knocking her out. He caught her in his arms and carried her back inside.

Byakko laid her back on her bed and placed her staff next to her. As he sat back down, he started to fight back a feeling of guilt and sadness that seemed to have build up inside of him. Before he knew it, two streams of tears had started falling his face. He quickly wiped his eyes and calmed himself down; he could let anyone see him like that, especially Umira. He sighed again and headed towards the front of the shop. As he walked outside, he heard a loud, cracking noise from behind his head and felt a sharp pain as well. Byakko took a few stumbling steps as Izaya stood over him with a scolding look on his face. Byakko rubbed his head, momentary stunned, "What was that for, Izaya?"

"I saw you attacking the summoner. Why did you do that?! You are a fiend for doing so!" Izaya said in a high-and-mighty tone of voice.

"If I didn't stop her, she would have worked herself to death. As her guardian, I'm suppose to protect her from things that endangers her life. So don't criticize me for doing my job." Izaya sighed as Rin walked outside and motioned for Byakko to follow him.

"The summoner will be fine by morning. There is no reason to worry now," Rin said, smiling, "I've been treating her with an Al Bhed remedy that is used to clear the lungs of sand." Byakko sighed in relief as Rin placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"You know, maybe punching her in the stomach wasn't the smartest thing to do… but you did what you had to as a guardian to protect. You have the full support of the Al Bhed on your pilgrimage."

"Why is that?"

"The Al Bhed always support there kind."

"What do you mean by that? What are you saying about Umira?"

"Isn't it obvious? _Cra ec yh Al Bhed_." Byakko stared at Rin with a fire burning behind those emerald eyes as what the Al Bhed said sunk in… and then about Izaya's sudden appearance. He couldn't believe that Umira was an Al Bhed.

"Alright. Thank you for telling me. I will guard her with my life. This I swear."

"Good. And if you ever need the aid of an Al Bhed, you know how to find us." Byakko nodded and headed back inside. He smiled to himself knowing that there were now more than just him looking after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Wow! Bet you didn't see that coming! Anyways, big thanks to all of loyal readers, including Yunagirlamy for the constant review and ideas!! BTW, starting with this chapter, I'll leave little ANs after the chapters!


	10. Meeting the Maester

Chapter 7: Meeting the Maester

The following morning Byakko woke up earlier than normal, two hours before the sun rose. He sat on the roof of the travel inn and looked up at the sky, thinking about what the Al Bhed man had told him hours earlier: Umira is an Al Bhed. That changes everything. He would have to be even more careful that no one knows. He closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts, listening to the wind and the slumbering chocobos. Byakko knew that Izaya might try something if he wasn't on guard and with this new piece of information…

"Byakko?" a voice asked from below as he opened his eyes and looked down. Umira stood there, her hair down from the usual single ponytail, rubbing her eyes and holding Byakko's coat on her shoulders.

"Umira?" Byakko asked, jumping down, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she yawned, "I'm ready to go if you are."

"Don't you think we should wait till the sun rise first?" Umira nodded as Byakko lead her back inside.

"Go back to sleep, Umira. I'll come get you when it's time." Umira nodded and walked back inside as Byakko sighed. His heart felt like it was racing… all because he saw how different Umira looked without her hair in that ponytail. She looked… pretty, almost beautiful. Her eyes had a deep blue color while the moon reflected from them; her voice sounded like an angel's when she had spoken so softly. Byakko leaned against a pole and put a hand on his chest, over his heart. He sighed again, calming down the beating in his chest. He couldn't be in love with her… He knew that she had no time for love; and even if she had all the time in the world for love, she couldn't be in love with him.

A few hours later, the sun began to rise as Byakko finished practicing some attacks using his sword. He put his sword into its sheath and looked out at the sunrise. He felt at peace during the sunrises; the world was at its quietest. Byakko smiled as someone patted him roughly on his back, causing him to stumble a little.

"Good morning, Byakko! How are you?" Izaya said, loudly, stretching and yawning. Byakko quickly recovered and sighed, "Fine. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, I did. The medicine that the owner gave me made the pain in my jaw go away completely."

"Good." After a few moments, Umira walked outside, stretching and smiling, her hair back in a ponytail with her staff in one hand and Byakko's coat in the other. "Good morning to the two of you." She said, walking over to Byakko and Izaya. She held up his coat, "Here you go, Byakko. Thank you." She began to smile as Byakko took it from her and put it on over his sleeveless black shirt.

"You're quite welcome, Umira. Now then, we head for Mushroom Rock Road." Izaya's face lit up at those words.

"Mushroom Rock Road?! Maester Seymour is suppose to be there today! Let's get going!!" He said, jumping around like an excited 4 year-old child on Christmas day. Umira and Byakko let out a sigh as Izaya took off, running almost as fast as a chocobo.

Byakko looked over at Umira from the corner of his eyes, still thinking about what Rin had told him. _She don't look like an Al Bhed; they have blonde hair and swirly green eyes… but Umira has short black hair and pale blue eyes. Maybe Rin was wrong._

"Byakko, did you hear me?" Umira asked, bringing Byakko out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Umira?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"I said, do you think we'll catch up to Izaya?"

"We will. He doesn't have the endurance to run for a long time. We'll run into him sooner or later."

Umira giggled a little then sighed, "I'm… a little nervous about meeting Maester Seymour. I mean, I've been slacking off in my summoner's training. Do you think he'll notice?" Byakko smiled at her, "I don't think he'll notice. You're a very strong summoner, Umira. If anything, he might say how strong you are."

"Really?" Umira smiled as Byakko nodded. As they reached Mushroom Rock Road, they saw Izaya sprawled out on the road, gasping for air.

"See, Umira? I told you he couldn't make it all the way." Byakko chuckled as Izaya sat up and smiled.

"I know Maester Seymour's here somewhere…"

"So, what's so great about Maester Seymour, Izaya? Isn't he just a Guado?" Izaya quickly covered Byakko's mouth.

"Don't say that! Maester Seymour isn't just a Guado; he is half Guado, half human. His father fostered a bond between us and them. He is, in my honest opinion, the best maester we have in Spira!"

"That's enough, Izaya. Must I endure such praises from you every time we meet?" They heard a voice asked behind them. Byakko saw Seymour walking up to them with a smile on his feature. Izaya smiled, turned to Seymour, and bowed, "Maester Seymour, why are you here?"

"Please, Izaya. No need for formalities. I'm here to overlook Operation: Mi'ihen as a denizen of Spira." Byakko looked on quietly as he noticed that Umira had disappeared.

"And this is Byakko, right Izaya? The one who ran from Bevelle?" Seymour asked, looking at Byakko with a curious look on his face. Byakko looked at Seymour.

"I am. What of it?"

"And your summoner is Lady Umira, am I right?"

"Yes, she is. Why do you ask?"

Seymour sighed. "Isn't she beauty personified? Her smile could easily calm the souls of many who have fear in their hearts. A woman like her comes around once in a lifetime…"

Byakko took a noticeable step backwards with a disgusted look on his face. Izaya looked over at Byakko as Umira walked up to all of them and bowed in front of Seymour.

"Rise, Lady Umira," Seymour said as she rose up and looked at his face. Seymour smiled at her then bowed as well.

"If you excuse me, there is a matter of great importance that I must tend to. Till we meet again, Lady Umira." Seymour walked away as Umira shuttered.

"No offense, but Maester Seymour is creepy in person." She said as Byakko walked beside her. "Where did you run off to? I was worried."

"Oh. I was talking to the Al Bhed who was helping with this operation. They wanted to say a prayer before the operation began… and a prayer that Yevon would forgive them for using machina." Byakko nodded as Izaya scoffed.

"Yevon may forgive those who aren't Al Bhed… but Al Bheds wanting forgiveness? That's rich."

"And what's wrong with that?" Byakko snapped, "Al Bheds who want to rid Spira of Sin should be forgiven by Yevon! I know I would!" Umira looked at Byakko and smiled. Izaya just walked away in the direction Seymour left to.

"I didn't think you cared so much about the Al Bhed like that, Byakko," Umira said, smiling, "It's good to know that side of you." Byakko looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes. It means that you have a very caring heart." She placed her hand on his chest, right over his heart causing him to blush. "It's that kind of caring that makes you a perfect guardian for me."

"T-thanks, Umira."

------------------------------------------------------

"Now, Izaya. I'm very busy. Are those rumors about Lady Umira true?" Seymour asked quietly as Izaya nodded.

"Yes, I believe that she is Al Bhed. She was speaking perfect Al Bhed on the way to Luca, sir."

"Good. You know what you have to do, now."

"Yes, sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Whoa, is Seymour creepy or what? I think Byakko had the right idea. -picks up a bamboo staff- If someone said something like that about me, I'd kill him!


	11. Why don't you?

Chapter 8: Why don't you?

"Operation Mi'ihen doesn't stand a chance…"

Byakko sighed, hearing Izaya's comment. Umira shook her head in disagreement. "It stands some chance, I think." Umira said quietly, following behind Byakko. He smiled softly then looked ahead at the fork in the road. "Ok, the Djose Temple is to the right and the Moonflow is the left. Umira, which way?"

"The temple is first, of course. I can't wait to get my new aeon." Byakko sighed as Umira walked ahead to the temple.

"Byakko, don't you think… Umira is pretty?" Izaya asked as Byakko coughed.

"What?! Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

"Hey, I didn't say it. Maester Seymour did."

"Right. I don't trust him." Byakko walked up to the temple as Umira walked over to him. She had a worried look on her face. "Byakko, I… uh.." Soon, she heard thunder and whimpered a little. Byakko chuckled a little. "I didn't know you were afraid of lightening."

"Usually I'm not… but since there's nothing protecting me from the lightening in the temple, I'm a little nervous." Byakko rested his hand on her head and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be right there with you. Izaya, do you want to sit this one out?" Izaya ran over to Byakko and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm going in!" He said, laughing, "This is the only temple I didn't get hurt in!" Byakko sighed, "Alright. Guardians, let's go."

Inside the cloister, it seemed that the lightening had intensified since they had entered. Umira stood close to Byakko as he solved the cloister one step at a time. Izaya, starting to grow impatient, said, "Come on, Byakko. Hurry up and finish it already."

"Calm down, Izaya. If I don't do everything right, we'll be trapped here. So calm down and stop pacing around." Izaya sighed as he saw a pedestal in a different room as well as a pit of lightening. "I just need to push that pedestal in that room over there and that should just about - -"

"I got it!" Izaya said, running up to the room, "I can jump it!"

"No, Izaya!" Izaya took a leap of fayth over the pit to reach the pedestal… unfortunately, he was short by two feet and fell into the pit. Umira looked away as thousands of bolts of lightening shocked Izaya and he quickly scrambled out of the pit, gasping for air.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME, BYAKKO!?!?" He managed to yell in between gasps as Byakko pushed a pedestal into the pit and it becomes suspended.

"I tried to warn you…" He said, jumping across, pushing the pedestal into the wall and jumping back over, "… but you didn't hear me."

"Well, could you at least heal me?"

"I'm not the healer here…"

"L-lady Umira… please." Izaya begged as Umira said a prayer under her breath and healed him completely.

"Byakko, could you sorta go a little quicker?" She whispered to him, trembling. Byakko nodded and led her to the lift. "We're almost done. Just a few more steps." He stepped on the lift as well as it started to levitate to the next floor. Izaya quickly jumped on and sighed.

"At least we're almost done here. Now I know why you fear lightening, Lady Umira."

At the second floor, Umira watched Byakko finish solving the cloister. Izaya smiled, "Wow, Byakko. You know how to solve all the cloisters?"

"No, not really. I just follow my instincts." He placed the last sphere into a slot as the door to the upstairs chamber open, "Okay, Umira. You can head on to the chambers." She nodded and walked up the stairs to the chambers of the fayth. Byakko followed close behind with Izaya at his heels. She sighed to herself and entered the chambers as Byakko took his usual spot, leaning against a wall. Izaya sat on the floor, looking out a window. They sat there in silence for about three minutes when Byakko blurted out, "Oh, man! I know who that was!"

"Silence, Byakko!" Izaya said, standing up, "Lady Umira is praying to the Fayth."

"I know, I know… but that old man we saw back at the stadium. I know who he was. It was Sir Auron, the legendary guardian!" Izaya looked at him, "…Auron?"

"You don't know him?! The legendary guardian of High Summoner Braska himself?"

"…Oh! Braska's guardian. Wasn't he the one who became Sin?"

"No! That was Sir Jecht who became Sin. Sir Auron was the one in the stadium back in Luca." As Izaya thought about the man in the stadium, the temple shook violently, knocking him to his feet.

"What in tarnation was that?!" He yelled as Byakko looked out a window. Across a ways he saw the giant machina from Mushroom Rock Road firing at Sin. For a brief moment, Byakko felt fear, seeing Sin effortlessly destroy the machina and killing all those people; then he smiled, a smile of anticipation. Sin looked like a worthy opponent for him. Izaya looked outside then saw Byakko's face. "Oh no. Not that look again. Look, I told you already; you cannot go after the maesters!" Byakko scoffed, "I know. I'll go after them another time…but now, I want to face Sin one-on-one. It looks like it would be a good battle for me to take on."

"Don't worry. When the Final Aeon kills Lady Umira, you will become the new Sin and take its place." Byakko looked at Izaya with a hint of shock in his eyes.

"What did you just say, Izaya?"

"It's in the teachings, Byakko. Once a summoner finishes his or her pilgrimage at the ruins of Zanarkand, he or she must sacrifice one of their guardians to become the Fayth for the Final Aeon. After fighting Sin, the summoner will die and said aeon will become the new Sin."

"Oh. I can't believe I forgot about that."

"Yea. Can't believe you forgot that as well." Izaya sighed as the door to the chamber opened and Umira stepped out, leaning on the wall a little. Byakko walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You ok?" He asked quietly as she nodded, "Alright, then. We head to the Moonflow. Sorry, Umira. We can't rest yet." Umira held on to his arm and followed him through the temple and outside to the fork in the road. Umira looked towards Mushroom Rock Road as a tear fell down her cheek. "Wait, Byakko," she said, holding her staff. She took a few steps forward and began the sending. Byakko watched the summoner in a trance, noticing tears falling down her cheeks. When she had finally finished dancing and held her staff at her side, Byakko walked over to her and put his arms around her in the same manner a big brother would to comfort his little sister. "It's ok, Umira," he said, "You did what you had to." Umira nodded and wiped her tears away, "Ok. I'm ready to go now."

"As you wish, Umira."

It was nighttime by the time they reached the Moonflow. Umira ran over to the river and smiled. The river was aglow with pyreflies and she kneeled beside the river, just entranced by the sight. Byakko and Izaya walked over to a nearby tree and rested a little.

"Hey, Byakko," Izaya said, looking at Umira, "Do you have any feelings for Umira?" Byakko immediately looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You know, do you have a crush on her or something?" Byakko sighed and looked out at the river.

"I don't know, Izaya. I mean, whenever I'm close to her I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest; I can't control what little emotions I have and I don't know for sure… but I think I… just might… just maybe… like her."

"So, have you told her yet?"

"No way!" he said, "I mean, what if she doesn't like me back?" Izaya smiled, "Let me handle that." Izaya started over to where Umira was as Byakko tried to stop him.

"No, Izaya…" he whispered as Izaya sat next to Umira. Byakko hung his head as he heard a slap and a splash. He looked up to see Izaya in the river, coughing and Umira walking over to him with a look of anger on her face.

"What's wrong, Umira?" He asked as she punched a nearby tree.

"That stupid priest tried to hit on me! Of all the nerves! First he want to accuse me of being Al Bhed and then he wants me to be his girlfriend! I don't have time for love right now. I have to finish this pilgrimage and save Spira." Byakko dropped his eyes to the ground for a moment then started laughing.

"So that's why he's in the river," he laughed, "I thought he was trying to get you in the water." He laughed again, an empty laugh; he was right. She didn't love him; she didn't love anyone. Not now or ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: HAPPY THANKSGIVING, EVERYONE!!! Did anyone catch my little joke early on in the chapter about Izaya's "leap of fayth"? Even the Fayth can tell when something is hopeless. -laughs- Either way, hope you like this one. Also, there is a poll on my profile and I would like everyone's opinion on it. Thanks!


	12. Only on the Farplane

Chapter 9: Only on the Farplane

Izaya climbed out of the river, wringing out his clothes. "Ok. We have to cross the Moonflow now. We'll have to go by shoopuf." Umira smiled. "Really? A shoopuf? I always wanted to ride on one!"

"Milady summoner, you never rode one?" Izaya asked as Umira nodded.

"Neither have I… I think." Byakko said quietly as Izaya laughed.

"Goodness! Shoopufs are Spira's gentle giants. I love them so much. Let's get going then."

Umira looked at Byakko as he followed Izaya to where the shoopufs were. Umira looked on with amazement at the giants.

"Wow…" She said, smiling.

"Ride ze shoopuf?" She heard the hypello driver asked, "Oh, I rememberz the priezt, yez? He rode ze shoopuf and fell in the water, crying like a baby." Izaya blushed, "Now, now. Three for the ride please."

"All aboardz?" The rider said, sitting on the shoopuf's head as Umira, Byakko and Izaya sat in the basket on its back. The shoopuf began to walk across the Moonflow as Umira looked around, excited.

"Wow… this is so wonderful." Byakko smiled, hearing Umira's comment.

"Hey, can't this thing go any faster?" Izaya asked the driver.

"Don't ruzh ze shoopuf, yez?" The driver said as Umira sighed and put her head on Byakko's shoulder. Byakko looked at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep. A smile found its way onto his face as he looked up at the stars.

"So, Byakko. Tell me, where have you been before you became Umira's guardian?" Izaya asked, quietly. Byakko chuckled to himself.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm your best friend, Byakko. And I was worried about you when you ran away."

"Yeah right…"

"Really! You were the only person I really liked as a kid and when you disappeared, I missed you. So, where did you go?"

"Fine. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Do you really, really want to know?"

"Yes, I do!" Byakko leaned over to Izaya and said in his ear, "I was nowhere." Izaya looked at him with scolding look on his face. "No fair, Byakko." Byakko laughed as Izaya's response as the shoopuf continued along.

As they reached the shore, Umira began to stir a little bit. Byakko looked at her as the driver stood up.

"All ashorez!" Byakko gently shook Umira then whispered, "Umira. Wake up. We've crossed the Moonflow." Umira opened her eyes and looked up at Byakko with a smile. She sat up and stepped down from the shoopuf as Byakko walked up beside her. "So, did you enjoy your shoopuf ride, Umira?" She nodded as Izaya jumped down from the basket and landed next to Byakko.

"Alright! Our next destination is Guadosalam! Lady Umira, you can rest there." Izaya said, fairly loudly despite the time of night it was. Umira giggled as Byakko picked her up in his arms. She looked at him, with a sleepy look in her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"You look very tired, Umira. I'll carry you to Guadosalam. It isn't too far ahead. Just relax and we'll be there in no time." The summoner yawned and rested her head against his shoulder again. Byakko started towards Guadosalam with Izaya following behind him.

"Izaya, did you have to be so loud? It is nighttime after all…"

"Yea, I didn't mean to be so loud. I just got so excited about seeing Guadosalam again." Byakko sighed again as they reached the entrance to Guadosalam. "Good, we're here," Byakko said, walking to the inn. A Guado woman led Byakko to a room in the back of the inn as Izaya looked around Guadosalam, still very much excited.

The next morning, Umira woke up and walked to the front of the inn. "Good morning, everyone."

"Oh, milady summoner," the woman said from behind the counter, "The young man who was with you said to meet him at the entrance to the Farplane." Umira nodded and started towards the Farplane, actually happy to be heading there. In a few moments, she met up with Byakko and Izaya. "Morning, sleepyhead. Sleep well?" Byakko smiled as Umira nodded. "Before continuing on, we're going to visit the Farplane." Izaya took a noticeable step back.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Izaya?" Umira asked as Izaya smiled.

"N-nothing… it's just, I don't like going to the Farplane." Byakko started up the stairs with Umira following him. "Oh, well. You stay here, then."

Pasting through the barrier, Umira and Byakko stood on the floating rock in the middle of the Farplane. They were the only ones there and, even though it looked beautiful, it was a little creepy. Umira walked to one of the edges and closed her eyes. Byakko walked over to her as an image of an old woman dressed in Besaid fabrics appeared in front of her.

"Who's that, Umira?" Byakko asked quietly as Umira smiled.

"Her? She's the woman who took me in when I first came to Besaid… the reason I became a summoner." Byakko looked at the woman, who looked liked she was mad or upset.

"She didn't want me to become a summoner… she said I'd be throwing my life away for people who didn't care about Yevon. But when Sin attacked Besaid and killed her… I had no choice but to become a summoner to make sure people who were as kind and as caring as her didn't die again." Byakko noticed tears falling down Umira's face as she spoke. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she began crying a little. Umira looked up at Byakko, wiping her eyes. "But from that attack, I found you," she said, smiling at him then hugging him, "And with you by my side, I knew I could start my pilgrimage." Byakko blushed slightly as he hugged Umira back. A friendly hug… it was all he could offer her. They wouldn't be anything more than summoner and guardian… so he would have to get used to it.

Walking back from the Farplane, Umira kept her eyes to the floor, still sniffling a little. Byakko saw Izaya up ahead and sighed.

"Ok, onto the Thunder Plains," Izaya said as Umira flinches a little, "What's wrong, milady?"

Umira looked at him, "I… hate… thunder…" As they reached the entrance to the Thunder Plains, Umira trembled as thunder boomed loudly. She held Byakko's arm as Izaya laughed.

"Don't worry, milady. We'll cross these plains without being struck!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Awww! How sweet. Ok, sorry for the delay, folks. Kinda went on a story hiatus. But I'm back! Also, for those wondering, Umira and company will meet up with someone we all know well soon enough. Just wait and see.


	13. Thunder and Butterflies

Chapter 10: Thunder and Butterflies

Umira quickly grabbed Byakko's arm as thunder boomed overhead and they all ran for the nearest tower. Byakko looked down at the summoner who was visibly trembling as lightening struck down near them. "B-Byakko…" she said with tears falling down her face, "I'm so scared…" He smiled and patted her head. As he was about to say something to calm her down, Izaya popped out of nowhere and yelled, "BOOM!" Umira screamed, jumping into Byakko's arms and knocking him over with her on top of him. Byakko gave Izaya a death glare as he wrapped his arms around Umira and rubbed her hair. "Don't worry, Umira. It was just Izaya…" Umira looked up at him then stood up. Byakko stood up as well and looked around.

"Ok, we need to get to the travel inn as quickly as possible. Umira, get on my back. We're going to run for it." The summoner nodded and got on his back as a Quactar appeared out of nowhere. Byakko took a step back as Izaya walked over to it. "Aww, it's adorable. I just want to hug it!" The Quactar jumped in the air and moved its arms as Umira gasped. In her mind, images started flashing; a little girl playing in some water surrounded by sand, a Cactar appearing in front of her, the girl splashing it, the Cactar started to attack, and two tall figures jumping in front of her to take the attack for her. Without even thinking, Umira yelled out, "It's about to use 10,000 needle! Move out of the way!" Izaya looked at her as the Quactar attacked him, shooting needles at Izaya. Umira closed her eyes as he screamed in pain and ran around in a circle. The Quactar laughed and ran away.

"998... 999..." Izaya said, pulling out each needle at the inn and groaning in pain, "1,000. Wow, 1,000 needles. That little thing can pack a punch." He set the needles down on a piece of white fabric and drank a potion, sighing. Umira looked at the needles and picked them up. "Lady Umira, what do you want those for?" Umira wrapped the needles up, "I could use them to customize Byakko's blade with spikes for added attack strength." Izaya nodded as Umira put the needles away and Byakko looked outside.

"Ok, you guys. We're half way out of here. If we run up to each tower, we can avoid the lightening strikes." Izaya immediately stood up. "No way, Byakko. To get across these plains quickly, we need to go straight down the middle!"

"You do that, Izaya. Umira and I will run to the towers."

Picking up Umira again, Byakko made a quick dash to the nearest tower and stopped. He rested for a brief moment before taking off for the next tower. Umira kept her eyes closed, silently singing the Hymn of the Fayth to keep herself calm. Izaya, on the other hand, run through the middle of the field waving a staff around, keeping the fiends there away. Byakko looked at Izaya and sighed, "What's that idiot doing?" Izaya started laughing as lightening struck him through his staff and he fell to the ground, coughing. Umira opened her eyes as Byakko ran to another tower. Izaya stood back up as lightening struck him again. Byakko laughed, "Hey, keep that up, Izaya. It's a good way to draw the lightening away from Umira and me." Izaya started running again as another strikes him. "Wait up, Byakko!"

Byakko set Umira down under a tree in the Macalinia Forest. "We made it." Umira looked around and smiled as Izaya sat down and started to drink potion after potion to recover from the lightening strikes. Umira sighed softly as blue butterflies appeared and fluttered around each of them. Byakko sighed peacefully as a butterfly fluttered close to Umira and landed gently on her lips, stealing a kiss. Byakko looked over at her, his face turning a bright red. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. The warrior turned away quickly and walked off deeper into the forest. He stopped by a tree and gave it a quick punch, nearly breaking it in half. "Oops…" he said to himself as Izaya walked up to him.

"Wow. Who made you mad?" He asked as Byakko sighed.

"Mind your own business, Izaya. Don't you still need to be licking your wounds?"

"I drank all the potions I had and had to drink a hi-potion to completely heal up. Lady Umira won't let me have any x-potions."

"Serves you right."

"Don't be like that, Byakko. You can share, right?" Byakko gently pushed Izaya off the branch he's on and he lands in front of a Chimera. Byakko grinned, "Have fun!"

"You're evil, Byakko!!" Izaya said as Byakko walked back over to Umira.

"Help me, Byakko," Umira giggled, covered in blue butterflies, "They're tickling me!" Byakko felt his heart starting to race again as he brushed off all the butterflies off of Umira and helped her up. "Ok, we need to get you to the temple. Izaya!" Izaya ran up to them, holding a sphere. "Let's go." Byakko held Umira's hand gently and led her through the forest.

Stopping at the inn, Umira began shivering. Byakko noticed and chuckled. "Cold?" He asked softly as Umira nodded. Byakko took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "There you go. Lemme get you a jacket here at the inn." Byakko walked over to the counter as Izaya paced around.

"Hurry up, Byakko! Maester Seymour is the priest at the temple and I want to meet up with him!" Byakko sighed and placed a fur jacket on Umira, "Yea… I'm not so eager to see him again." Umira smiled.

"I'm ready to get my next aeon." She smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ok, the next chapter will be one that shows off just how crazy Seymour is. In fact, I'll have to put a warning up before the chapter starts. Needless to say, it'll make you hate Seymour all over again.


	14. When Friends Part Ways

Chapter 11: Where Friends Part Ways

-------------------------------------------------

AN: WARNING!! There is a very suggestive scene in this chapter that may not be suitable for younger readers! Not to mention anger FFX fans! So, just to let you know, be careful!!

-------------------------------------------------

Umira hugged the jacket closer to her body as they made their way to the temple of ice. "We're almost there, Umira. Just hold on." Byakko said, unaffected by the snow and wind as Izaya ran around like a child, smiling. "Yea!! We're almost there! We're almost there!" Umira sighed as they reached the entrance to the temple. It was, indeed, a beautiful sight to behold, but the temperature was just as unforgiving to someone who's lived in the warmth of Besaid. They walked into the temple and was greeted by a familiar, but unwelcome, voice.

"Lady Umira, we meet again."

Umira saw Seymour descending from the stairs that led to the Cloister and smiled at her. Umira bowed to him and took off her jacket, "Maester Seymour."

"Please, I'm just a priest here. The Cloister has been prepared for you, Milady." Byakko took a step forward as Umira stopped him.

"Byakko, I want to face the Cloister alone." Byakko looked over at her, "Are you sure, Umira?"

"Yes, I am. I just want to see if I can make it to the Chamber of the Fayth on my own." Umira kissed his cheek softly and headed towards the Cloister, taking a deep breath. Byakko sighed as Seymour whispered something in Izaya. Izaya walked over to Byakko and patted his shoulder. "Say, Byakko? I forgot something at the inn. Do you think you could run and get it for me?" Byakko looked at Izaya and sighed. "You need to be more careful, Izaya. I'll be right back." Byakko took off as Izaya sighed. He turned to Seymour.

"Maester Seymour, I don't feel right lying to him like that. He's my best friend after all…" Seymour smiled, "It's something you'll have to get used to. Now then, go to the chambers and when Lady Umira appears, cast Sleep on her and bring her to my chambers." Izaya looked confused as Seymour walked away. Izaya could not figure out why in Spira he wanted Umira to be in his chambers, but as a priest of Yevon, he couldn't disobey him. He started up the stairs.

Byakko walked through the snow and sighed. "Izaya needs to be more responsible for his junk." He walked to the inn and walked in. When he got back to the temple, he would have to teach Izaya another lesson.

Umira staggered out of the chambers of the Fayth, panting hard and struggling to keep from fainting. Izaya walked up to her as she smiled softly. "Izaya… thank you for coming to help me." Umira whispered softly as Izaya pointed his staff at her, casting Sleep on her. Umira fell to her knees and drifted to sleep, laying on her stomach. Izaya didn't bat an eye as she succumbed to the spell or as he picked her up and left her in Seymour's chambers. He didn't want to, knowing how Byakko didn't like Seymour… but a maester is higher up on the power chart than just a guardian. Izaya sighed and left.

Byakko slammed the door of the inn and growled to himself. "Damn that Izaya… sending me on a stupid errand… and for what?" He took a step and stopped, his eyes growing wider. Byakko felt something, something wrong. He took off running towards the temple.

Umira came to and saw Seymour sitting beside her, rubbing her hair gently. She tried to say something but no words would come out. Seymour smiled, "You can't speak, can you? Your summoning skills are useless when you're silenced…" Umira looked shocked as she tried to move her arms or legs.

"Don't struggle, my dear. Your arms and legs are bound." Seymour's hand crept down to her cheek and he began to stroke her cheek. Umira closed her eyes and turned her head away. Seymour leaned over her and turned her head, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Listen to me, Lady Umira. I have a fine eye for things of beauty and I find you…" he whispered, kissing her lips softly, "… the most beautiful woman I have ever came across." He began kissing her again, deepening the kiss with every passing moment. Umira began to struggle to push Seymour away as his other hand crept up the side of her leg. Seymour pulled away and looked at the summoner as her eyes overflowed with tears.

"I want you to be my bride, Umira. Marry me in Bevelle or I will kill you like the filthy little Al Bhed filth that you are…" Defeated, Umira nodded her head as Seymour kissed her again, deeper than before. His hands slid under her top and started to caress her stomach and breasts gently. She closed her eyes again and tried to picture Byakko; his long silver hair, his emerald green eyes, that goofy personality of his and that rare smile that would make all of her problems go away. Suddenly, she remembered something…

"_Umira, I know that your main defense as a summoner is your aeon, but if you ever find yourself unable to summon, I want you to have this," Byakko said, handing her a small blade, "Keep this on you at all times and use it to escape from whatever troubles you're in." He smiled as she smiled and took it in her hands._

Umira began to wiggle her hand and started to tug on a small, barely visible thread and pulled the blade up to her hand. The blade was tinted blue and had the Quactar's needles attached to it. As Seymour pulled away from her, she slashed at his face, cutting him deeply. Seymour fell to the ground, covering his face and moaning in pain. Umira quickly cut the binds on her legs and her arms, grabbing her staff from across the room, then take off from his chambers with tears falling down her face. She continued running until she ran into Byakko, knocking him over, just outside the temple. Byakko looked down at her as she continued crying on his shoulder, not looking at him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, noticing that she was trembling more than she was in the Thunder Plains. Byakko picked her up and took her to the inn as Izaya followed him with a concerned look on his face.

"Umira? Are you ok? Say something…" Byakko said quietly as Umira continued crying, unable to say anything. He sighed to himself and cast an echo screen on her. Umira looked at Byakko and said, "S-S-Seymour… t-t-t-tried to… tired to…" Byakko hugged her tightly as she continued crying.

"Seymour tried to force me to sleep with him…" Umira whispered in his ear, still trembling, "He forcing me to marry him… or he'll kill me…" Byakko just held her closer, suppressing his anger towards the maester.

"I don't believe her!" Izaya said, yelling at Byakko, "I'd say she tried to force him!" Byakko's eyes narrowed then looked at Izaya, "Izaya… I think we need to go our separate ways…" Izaya glared back at him.

"So, you are going to believe that Al Bhed -"

"Just go. I no longer see you as a friend and so, I have no problem killing you." Izaya sighed and grinned evilly.

"Fine. Oh, so you know, that jacket of yours makes you look gay." Izaya walked out of the inn as Umira stood up, still trembling. "Izaya!" She yelled as he looked at her.

"Tell that bastard I will never marry him! He would have to destroy my free will for me to succumb to him! Oh, and here's your needles back!!" Umira threw all 1,000 needles at Izaya, each one hitting him in the chest. Izaya fell over in pain as Umira slammed the door shut and fell back into Byakko's arms. Byakko hugged her close to him and closed his eyes. Right now, he didn't care that Umira may not love him or the fact that he didn't love her; all that matters that she was safe and he was there to protect her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: … I have absolutely nothing to say here.


	15. Adding Insult to Injury

Chapter 12: Adding Insult to Injury

Byakko stood outside the inn, looking up at the sky. Umira hadn't said anything in days since the incident at the temple. She didn't even smile when he sat beside her. It bugged Byakko to no end. His anger towards the person who done this was building up more and more til the point where he'd go into the forest and destroy several fiends with his bare hands. The warrior took a deep breath and calmed down a bit; now is not the time for revenge… right now, he had to tend to Umira. He stepped back into the inn and walked over to the fireplace, sitting in front of it. It wasn't long before he felt someone standing behind him. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Umira, how are you feeling today?" He looked behind him and saw the summoner with her hair down, a jacket wrapped around her shoulders and her eyes filled with both sadness and fear. She didn't say anything as she sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Byakko wrapped an arm around her and sighed again.

"Umira, are you ready to continue on with your pilgrimage?" Umira shook her head no and pulled the jacket closer to her mouth.

"Umira, not that I'm rushing you or anything, but you have to move on. It's all in the past now… and there's no changing that." Umira just stared lifelessly at the fire, the sign of life in her was her breathing and pulse. Byakko sighed once again, looking over at her. This wasn't the Umira he sworn to protect… the Umira he left Besaid with was always filled with life and had a smile on her face. He couldn't help but think that maybe she should quit her pilgrimage now and head back home. Suddenly, the warrior remembered something and unwrapped his arm from around Umira. She looked over at him as he pulled out a necklace from under his shirt and looked at it. He noticed Umira looking at him and he smiled. "Want to know what this is?" Umira nodded, a bit of her old personality coming back.

"This is the tooth of a fiend that nearly killed me back when I was younger. I keep this as a reminder that things maybe bad now, but they will always get better." He slipped the necklace off his neck and placed it on hers, "And now, I want you to have it." The moment he placed the necklace on her, he saw a sparkle in her eyes. The warrior smiled, "It looks good on you, Umira." Umira's lips turned up to a smile as she looked at him.

"Thank you, Byakko. I love it." Byakko was a little taken back, hearing her speak after being quiet so long.

"You're welcome, Umira. It's good to hear your voice again." Umira smiled wider and hugged him. The warrior hugged her back.

"So, will you continue your pilgrimage now, Umira?"

"I will. As long as you're by my side."

Walking through the Macalania Forest, Byakko noticed how the forest seemed to be more alive and beautiful. Umira had ran ahead and was waiting for him at the entrance to Bevelle. "Hurry up, Byakko," she said, tapping her foot, "You're moving slower than a Flan."

"I'm coming. I'm coming. You really want your next aeon, huh?"

"Of course."

"And what about Seymour?"

"I'll kick his sorry, blue-haired ass. There's no way I'll be his wife. He'd have to break my spirit before I marry him." Byakko chuckled a bit and walked through the gates to Bevelle.

The warrior took a deep breath. He was home again, and he knew that there were no celebration for it. "We should hurry to the temple," Byakko said as he heard Umira screaming. He turned to see a guard holding Umira's arms behind her back and taking her staff away. "What's going on?!" A guard held a gun to Byakko's chest.

"You two are under arrest by orders of High Priest Izaya as traitors of Yevon!" Byakko growled at the mention of Izaya's name.

"Lemme through! I want to take one last look at them." Byakko heard a voice and scoffed. He saw Izaya walk up to him, dressed up like a maester.

"Izaya…"

"Well, well, well. I can't believe this, Byakko. You, a traitor to Yevon. Your parents would be so disappointed in you. Oh, wait. You don't have any!" Izaya began to laugh as Byakko pulled out his blade.

"Izaya, you traitorous son of b--!" A sharp pain in the back of Byakko's head stopped him mid-sentence and he stumbled to his knees then fell over. The warrior was slowly losing consciousness and the last thing he saw was Umira trying to reach out for him, crying out. He couldn't hear her voice… and he slowly closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Finally in Bevelle! I've been soo busy with holidays and stuff, I hardly have time to write. I may need some help.


	16. Never Cage a Wandering Tiger

Chapter 13: Never Cage a Wandering Tiger

Byakko is taken into a prison that seems to be a maze. The warrior monks threw him in there. The silver-haired warrior got up and looks at them. "And what about my weapon?!" he yelled. "Here you go, heathen." One of the warrior monks threw two pieces that happened to be what's left of Byakko's sword. "Good luck surviving the fiends with that." One of them says while the other laughs, then they turn away, closing and locking the prison door. "Fiends? Oh right…this is Via Purifico." He says as he turns to look at his broken blade. Usually when a swordsman's blade is broken, it is useless. But Byakko is no mere swordsman. He tears off a piece of his left sleeve, revealing his only piece of armor: his gauntlet. Then he picks up the one of the two halves of his sword Tiger Fang, the one piece that doesn't have the handle, and wraps the torn cloth around one end of it. And then he grips it, and swings a little with the blade.

"Ha! You idiots….you only gave me two weapons." He says as he picks up the other one that has the handle on. Byakko takes a deep breath and moves on ward into the prison maze known as Via Purifico. He moves forward to see what looks like a teleport pad. So far, they don't seem to be functioning. He keeps moving straight until he sees a dead end. Then he sees three green amphibious creatures when he turns around. "Sahagin…hehe…you'll wish that you're back in your habitat." The samurai says as he assumes a dual sword stance and casts NulTide on himself. Each of the three Sahagin shot out a burst of water to the swordsman. He was able to reflect two, but got hit with one, in which thanks to NulTude, he took no damage. At the first chance, he rushes towards them and slices them into sushi. So he starts to retrace his steps and goes right, ignoring the other teleport pads. Then he encounters a Cave Iguana, a Bat Eye, and a Swamp Mafdet. The Iguana attacks the warrior first, but he evades its attack and countered it with a double slash attack, killing it. The Bat Eye shoots a out a wave from its eye, confusing Byakko, but thanks to the Auto Med ability on his armor, a Remedy is used to cure him. Then he kills the bat fiend and attacks the Swamp Mafdet before it get a chance to fight. After finishing off the fiend he continues onward, making a right before seeing two Maze Larvae. Byakko was able to cut one of them down, but then it casts Thundara on itself to heal. The other one casts Thundara on Byakko and he suffers some damage, but heals himself by using a Hi-Potion combined with the Alchemy ability on his gauntlet, doubling its potency. Taking no chances, he kills them both as quickly as he could. Then he moves onward and sees a save sphere.

The silver-haired samurai sits next to it and starts to rest for a bit. While looking at his blades, he starts to remember things. Some that he wants to forget and others that he'll cherish forever. One memory he wanted to forget was that one time when he first discovered the truth of Yevon. He remembers that he kept going and going until he made it all the way to a place known as the Omega Ruins, the place where he harnessed his strength and skills as a warrior and where he made his Tiger Fang sword from the piece of an Adamintortoise's shell. But then he starts to remember the only person that has ever touched his heart: Umira. Somewhere in this evil place she's in danger, and only he can save her as it is his duty as her guardian...

_Byakko is training out in the open fields of Besaid, maintaining his strength, skill, grace, and agility. He has no shirt on and only his pants are on, working up a sweat. Umira walks in on Byakko's training, wanting to tell him of her decision that she made. But she got lost seeing how masterful his movements are, and then she looks at his bare chest, which has a few scars. Byakko then sheathes his weapon and turns to the young woman before him. "Umira, what brings you here?" He asks her as he puts on his shirt. "To tell you that the food is ready." She says with a smile. That same smile…making his heart skip a beat, but he was able to maintain his demeanor. "Cool…I'm starving." Byakko goes off, flashing out his goofy grin. A few hours later, Byakko finishes his plate. "Mmm…that is good!" he yells out loud. Umira beams at him as he says that. "Thanks, I have been practicing a lot." She says to him. "Well, that makes two of us." The silver-haired warrior replied as he looks outside, seeing the sunset. "Byakko…"_

_"Yes, Umira?" "I'm going to travel on my pilgrimage as a summoner, and some day defeat Sin, for good." She said. Byakko looks at her with a concerned look on his face. If only she knew the truth about the teachings of Yevon, if only he could tell her was it truly means. But this is a choice she alone made, and this will be his only time to offer her something. "Umira, if you plan on going, then let me accompany you as your guardian." He said with courage. She looks at him with a surprised look on her face. "You really want to help me?" Umira asks. Byakko stood up and stretches for a bit, and then replies, "You nursed me back to health when no one else would. So this is the best I can do to repay you for your kindness. As a guardian, I will do my very best to protect you." As she heard this, she walks towards him and hugs him happily. "Thank you, Byakko. Thank you so much." This made him blush a little, but all he can do is hug her back._

Byakko looks around to see if any fiends are coming for him, in which there are not. So he gets up and walks into the lit corridor, blades out ready to fight. At first he heard a small roar, then he turns around to find nothing, but as he turn to his front he sees was seems to be an aeon. A giant white humanoid being with six angel wings carrying a great scythe. He then rubs his eyes with his arm and then next thing he notices, its gone. "What was that?" he asks himself. He shrugs it off and continues moving forward. Byakko now finds himself in an empty room, which is pretty big in his eyes. But then he hears a familiar voice coming from the other doorway. "Well, looks like we meet again Byakko." The voice belongs to one person who betrayed him and Umira: Izaya. "You again, Izaya? I'm not surprised." Byakko responds. Izaya just looks at him, seeing him carrying two blades. "Maester Seymour knew that the fiends in Via Purifico won't hold you for long." The young priest says to the warrior. "Yeah, they remind me of you, dude. Not very good company if you ask me. So what brings you here now?" the warrior asks. "Like I said before, Seymour knew that you would come here, and he gave me the order to kill you." Izaya said. Byakko had his eyes wide open and he starts to laugh like he heard a joke. "You?! Kill me?!" he laughs out. Izaya was furious when Byakko was laughing at him. "Hey!! You think that's funny?! I'll show ya that it's the truth!" The priest yells out as he takes out what seems to be a machina staff. Byakko smirks at he sees that. "A priest of Yevon using a machina weapon…how predictable…" "Say hello to my Mecha Staff. It carries 10, 000 volts of electricity and can shock even the most durable fiend." Izaya blurts out with pride. "Well if you think you can kill me…" Byakko goes into his duel sword stance. "…then lets see if you can try!"

Both combatants charge at each other and make contact with electricity from the staff and the steel of the blade. Izaya does have some close-range combat skill, enough to block and dodge most of Byakko's attacks. Izaya jumps back and emits a magical aura, casting Flare, hitting the swordsman, but then he counters with a flurry of slash attacks. The young priest emits a strong aura, releasing one of his Overdrives. "Yevon's Curse!!" The area around Byakko becomes dark and a blast of magic erupts, hitting the warrior and healing the summoner. But the samurai just stands up and smiles like nothing happened. Izaya tries to cast Demi, but Byakko gives him a double crescent kick to the chest and the face, knocking him down. "Come on Izaya! Is that all you got?!" Byakko yells out. The young priest stands up and smiles evilly. "You got it all wrong, traitor." He yells out as he raises his staff. "Divine light of the heavens, take physical form. Smite our enemy as I call out thy name: Winged Lord of the Skies, Guardian of Besaid, Valefor!" The aeon Valefor flies down from the heavens to help out his summoner. "Valefor, take him down!" Izaya commands. The winged aeon attacks Byakko with his sharp talons, but the silver-haired warrior dodges the attack and counters by cutting the underbelly of the creature. It roars in pain, which is surprising Izaya. "Valefor, vaporize him with Energy Blast!!" As Valefor charges up its Overdrive attack, Byakko instinctively casts Haste on himself. The winged creature swings its hair in a circle, emitting a glyph, and then it fires a wave of energy on the glyph, causing it to release a large number of energy bursts aimed at the swordsman. The summoner laughs as he sees this as a fated victory, but when he opens his eyes, he sees the samurai dodging every single blast from the barrage. It is almost like he is teleporting everywhere. As the attack subsided, the samurai appears on Valefor, stabbing it with both blades and finishing it off with a cross cut attack. As Byakko lands on the ground, the Winged Lord of the Skies falls in defeat, turning into nothing by pyreflies. Iyaza can't help but be extremely surprised at the fact that a mere human could touch and kill an aeon. "Well, Valefor is the weakest aeon as it is used by a lot of beginners. So let's take it up a notch." The summoner said, readying himself for another summoning.

Byakko readies himself for another battle as soon as Izaya starts reciting another incantation. "Deep fires of the underworld, arise and bring forth your wraith to this heathen. Awaken Great King of Hell, Guardian of Kilika, Ifrit!" Fire erupts from the ground as the fire lord Ifrit rose up to face the warrior. "Ifrit is a strong brute, so this could be worth while." Byakko says as he smiles. Ifrit attacks with his claws, but luckily Byakko dodges it, seeing the fire lord's strength as it make a dent on the floor. The silver-haired swordsman keeps dodging one attack after another from Ifrit, noticing that it may be strong, yet very slow. Ifrit fires off a Meteor Strike, but Byakko casts Protect in time to lessen the damage. Then he rushes to the flaming beast and gashes its upper torso, making the monster roar in pain. The samurai gets a rude awaking when Ifrit healed itself by casting Firaga. Izaya starts to laugh as his reaction. "You forgot that fire magic can heal Ifrit, didn't ya?" he said as the fire beast kept attacking Byakko, where claw and blade made contact in battle. Neither one of them pushing back the other, until Byakko jumps over Ifrit and emits an aura that burns even brighter than fire. Izaya knows that this could mean, so he decided to try and end it. "Ifrit, burn him with Hellfire!!" Ifrit jumps into the air and throws two flame spheres at the samurai, trapping him in an even more humongous sphere of blazing fire. Then fires a blast of fire energy from its mouth, making the sphere burn brighter. And just as the fire lord lands on the ground, it lifts up a giant chunk of earth and throws it at the flaming cage, causing it to explode. The young priest smiles evilly but frowns as he hears the sound of swords slicing something. As the smoke clears, Byakko appears standing, a bit burned and a little damaged. And then, as he swings his blades down, Ifrit, the mighty king of Hell, becomes engulfed in a swarm of slashes from the swords, falling in defeat and ends up just like Valefor. "What the?! How can this be?! You'll meet your fate when I bring out the next aeon!" Izaya yells. Byakko smirks at him, goes into the dual sword stance and replies, "Bring it on. No matter how many aeons you summon, the result will be the same: Me taking you down!"

Izaya breathes deeply, ready to recite another incantation. "Elements of the sky, come down from the halls of Valhalla. Great power of thunder strike down our foe as I bring thee down: Warhorse of the Allfather Odin, Guardian of Djose, Ixion!" Lightning bolts from Izya's Mecha Staff blasts from the sky as the war horse Ixion jumps through a glyph, being pulled by the summoner. As Ixion stares at his opponent, Izaya gives it's a command. "Ixion, cut him up with Aerospark!" The thunder steed focuses its energy on to its horn and shoots out two discs of energy at the swordsman. Byakko was able to block on, but he got hit by the other. That was when it went for the strike, using its horn to try and gore the samurai. But he was able to jump from the wall behind him and goes onto its back, grabbing it by the horn. "Yee hah!!! Giddy up lil' aeon!!!" he says with a voice full of excitement. Ixion starts kicking and bucking around like a wild horse, then it does a mule kick at Izaya, who was luckily enough to dodge the attack. "Dammit Ixion, quit horsin' around!!! Push him off and bring out Thor's Hammer!!!" Ixion was about to casts Thudaga on itself, blasting Byakko off. Then it charges up its horn with electrical energy and fires off a lightning beam at the silver haired warrior, lifting him up and shocking him at the same time. And then it fires up blast of electricity at him, but Byakko was able to recover enough to blocks the blast and push it back to the war horse with all his might, which stuns Ixion for a while. And the warrior performs a spinning dual-blade spin attack at it, and as they collide, all that can be heard in the smoke was the sound of swords. As the smoke clears, Byakko it underneath Ixion, stabbing it in the heart. The mighty warhorse of Odin fades into pyreflies, defeated by a worthy opponent. Byakko starts to breath heavily, as these battle are taking a bit of a toll on him. Izaya became even more frustrated at this. "You may have fluked another victory, Byakko. But this time let's see fight an aeon with speed that can rival your own!!!" Izaya snarls, readying himself for another summoning.

"Icy winds blow a sunder, hear my call for thee to appear and release a blizzard among our foe. Thou time has come, Queen and Goddess of Ice, Guardian of Macalanela, Shiva!" A giant ice formation creates itself behind the young priest, and comes what seems to be a spirit of a beautiful woman. As the spirit becomes real, the ice shatters as it throws her cloak aside, reveal the queen of winter, Shiva. Shiva attacks firsts using Heavenly Strike. As the giant ice block appears and falls, Byakko jumps to the side and avoids it. And then both the warrior and the icy beauty fight in such great speeds that they both appear to be blurs. Shiva was forming ice shards to try and cut up her opponent as well as defend itself; Byakko uses his blades to block and counterattack. Shiva casts Blizzaga at the warrior, but he was able to cast Reflect, which make the spell repel at the icy beauty, only to heal it. "Enough Shiva!! Finish him off with Diamond Dust!!" Izaya yells. Shiva blows out icy winds to pin the samurai's feet, and then she gathers up all the energy she can muster and then releases at him in full force, freezing him in place. But just as she was about to snap to break the ice, the icy prison glows and Byakko breaks free from it, emitting a blazing battle aura. The warrior dashes around with such speed that he created multiple duplicates of himself. Each of the duplicates attacks Shiva without mercy and ends it with a all of them, including the real one, cutting her down in one attack at the same time, thus vanquishing the Goddess of Ice. "Dammit Byakko!!!! Why can't you just die?!" The summoner yells out in rage. Byakko smiles at he looks at him. "Either you're losing your touch, or you're not as strong as you say you are, Izaya." The warrior says to him, which angers him further. "Okay! That does it!! No more fooling around! You will see the power of Bevelle and despair!!!" Izaya shouts as he gets himself ready for his final summoning.

"Founding fathers of our great religion, gather your spirits and release the great beast that we treasure as our protector. Prepare this blasphemer for his last moments on this pitiful world. Now come to me, Legendary King of Dragons, Mighty Guardian of Bevelle and Yevon, Bahamut!!!" As he uses this incantation, the dragon-like being falls from the skies though a circle of glyphs. Just when it lands down, that is where the being is really the true dragon king, Bahamut itself. "Let's see you get out of this one!! Bahamut, go and attack!!!" Izaya commands. The dragon king attacks the young warrior, but this thing was also as slow as Ifrit, so he was able to dodge most of his attacks. Just as Byakko tries to attack it, Bahamut launches its Impulse attack, releasing four spheres of dark magic at Byakko. He barely dodges them as the shockwave impact send him back, hitting the wall behind him, which knocks him out. Izaya can't help but smile as he sees this as his former friend's last moment in the world of the living. "Now, make his death swift with your Mega Flare." He commands the aeon. The dragon king jumps back, digging its claws to the ground. Just as the wheel on its back spins to collect ambient energy, Byakko lays down, hearing the voice of the one person he had fallen for. "Umira…." The warrior mumbles out, waking up, seeing her beautiful face in his mind, seeing her smile at him. "Umira…" Izaya sees an aura coming from the fallen swordsman as he gets up. "Hurry and unleash your Mega Flare, Bahamut!!!" "Umira!!!" Byakko yells out, eyes glowing white and behind him is a faint image of the aeon-like being that he saw. The enraged warrior disappears and appears on the dragon king's back, grabbing the wheel on its back and tearing it off with immense strength. Izaya can't help but have his eyes wide open as he sees him just murdering the Guardian of Yevon with his blades. After witnessing Bahamut's defeat, the young priest just ran out of the prison to find the maesters and tell them of his battle with the silver-haired swordsman. Byakko just stands and looks ahead, his eyes retaining his bright emeralds. "Umira…please be alive for me…I…need you…I…I love you." Byakko says as he walks out of the Via Purifico.

--------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ok. I'll be honest, I didn't write this one. The real-life Byakko did as a favor since I was too busy to write it myself. I think he writes better than me. --' Oh well. Hope you like it!


	17. The Flight of the Besaid Butterfly

Chapter 14: The flight of the Besaid Butterfly

The guards forced Umira into a chair facing the only door in or out as they strapped her in place. Umira began to struggle against the straps, tears still running down her face. "Where's Byakko?! What did you do to him?!" One of the guards, the tallest one at that, turned to her and slapped her across the face.

"Silence, heathen. You should be grateful we spared you and your guardian."

Umira glared at the guard and spoke softly, "Why am I being restrained when I've committed no crimes against Yevon?"

"You're being restrained for two reasons: one, you're an Al Bhed who's parading around as a summoner and two, Maester Seymour has requested that we don't kill you on sight but bring you to this holding room." Umira's eyes narrowed at the mention of Seymour's name.

"If that momma's boy is behind all of this, I'm sure that there's going to be some -"

The guard slapped her again, cutting her off, "Hold your tongue! Maester Seymour will decide your fate!" The guards left through the door and closing it, leaving Umira in complete darkness. She hung her head, calming down a bit. Her cheeks stung from where the guards slapped her, but soon the pain went away.

Those idiot guards left her staff within inches of her feet, but she couldn't reach it due to the thick brown straps around her ankles. She noticed that her right wrist wasn't completely strapped down and she tried to pull her mini-blade out, but quickly learned it was missing. She mentally cursed herself for leaving it at the Macalania Temple. What was going to happen to her… but more importantly, what's going to happen to Byakko? She knew his hatred for Yevon got them negative attention and the last person whom Yevon saw as a heathen was killed. The summoner started praying will all her heart that when all this was over, he would still be alive. She was soon brought out of her prayer by the sound of the door opening then closing. Hearing someone walking towards her, Umira pretended to be knocked out and hung her head even lower. The person stopped in front of her and the room lit up. She slowed down her breathing slightly as a hand crept under her chin and she heard the person sighing.

"Drop the act, Lady Umira. It won't do you any good here."

Umira quickly looked up and saw Seymour smiling at her.

"What do you want with me, Seymour?" She asked through her teeth, glaring at him. Seymour simply ran his hand up to her redden cheek and stroked it.

"I want you to marry me. If you do, I will allow your guardian to live." Umira spat at him.

"I don't think so."

"I wasn't asking you… I'm telling you. Marry me."

"And I'm telling you, no way am I marrying you!" Seymour dropped his hand, picked up his staff and pointed at her throat.

"I will only tell you once more… marry me, Umira or I will end yours and your guardian's miserable existence on Spira!" Umira swallowed hard as a grin appeared on the maester's features.

"If I undo your binds, will you come with me and accept your fate?" Umira hung her head and nodded, starting to think of something. The blue-haired man kneeled down and undid her hands first, keeping an eye on her. "Don't do anything funny. All summoning abilities are useless in this room." Umira grinned as he undid her ankles. The man stood up and held his hand out, "Come to me, my bride…" The summoner immediately doubled-over, kicking her staff closer to her. Before Seymour could react, Umira had mixed three items together and threw it at Seymour's face. He fell to the ground, howling in pain as Umira ran to the door.

"What did you do?!" He managed to yell out as she stopped and grinned.

"_So bancuhym vmycr pusp fedr y dfecd. Bnaddo avvaldeja ykyehcd Guado clis mega oui. Ed'mm dyga y mud suna bufan du cdub sa!" _As she ran out and Seymour staggered to his feet, he saw another bomb in Umira chair. "Oh -" He manage to say before it went off, shaking the entire Bevelle temple.

Umira ran through the streets of Bevelle, facing down every guard and priest that got in her way with the skills of the craftiest Al Bhed and the speed of the most hyperactive one. Combining three items as fast as lightening, she tossed the resulting bombs at whomever was in her way. Despite all the fun she was having, she completely overlooked the fact that she was able to summon again. The summoner continued running around, looking for any sign of her guardian. She stopped when she saw some guards bring out an ancient machine.

"Stop!! You cannot defeat those faithful to Yevon!" She smiled, mixing three more items and tossed it at the machine. The bomb blew the machine all the way to the Calm Lands and knocked the guards out. She smiled and continued running.

Soon, she made it to the Highbridge as it began to rain. She sighed for a moment, letting the rain cool her off. The summoner looked around, making sure no one had followed her this far. Although straight ahead of her laid the exit, she couldn't leave without Byakko. She turned her eyes to the uncaring grey clouds and tossed a bright flash bomb into the air, grinning as it exploded like white fireworks. "Come find me, Byakko… and let's run away together…" As the bomb faded, she saw a figure walking up the bridge. She readied herself for a fight when the figure came into focus. Byakko stopped about 20 feet away from her, smiling widely. Umira smiled as well, knowing that it was over. As she started towards him, she heard him yell out.

"Behind you!!" Umira turned in time to see Seymour grab her around her waist and shoulders.

"Let me go!!" She screamed as Byakko charged at Seymour. He smiled and pulled out a black collar. "You will be mine, Umira…" he hissed in her ear as he placed the collar on her and it disappeared under her skin. Umira stopped struggling and relaxed in his arms. Byakko stopped as Umira looked at him, her eyes portraying no emotion behind them at all. The warrior growled and looked at Seymour, "What did you do to her?!" Seymour chuckled and kissed Umira on her neck. "My bride…" he whispered, "… Kill him."

"Yes, my love…" Umira answered in a cold emotionless voice, picking up her staff and pointing it at Byakko.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: OMG! What's going on?!! Why is Umira listening to Seymour? Find out next time!


	18. Byakko vs Umira

Chapter 15: Byakko vs. Umira

"I'll ask you again, Seymour… What in hell did you do to Umira?!!" The warrior yelled as Seymour put his arm in front of Umira, who lowered her staff. The half-Guado smiled, "A Guado obedience collar that suppresses the wearer's freewill. It's something we Guado use against heretics of Yevon that happen to be in Guadosalam. If a person's will is strong, the collar will hold on tighter. As for Lady Umira, her will is very strong so the collar will be harder to remove." He tilted Umira's head towards his, a twisted smile finding a way on his face, "I originally brought this collar for another summoner, but decided to test it first on Lady Umira." Byakko gripped his swords tighter in his hands, "Let. Her. Go."

"I don't think so. Besides, you and I are a lot alike."

"How do you figure that?" Seymour chuckled as he nudged Umira behind him.

"Both of our mothers were sacrificed to become a Fayth, and both of us seek acceptance from a society that shunned us." Byakko's eyes widen in shock, "My…mother??"

Seymour nodded, "Yes, I remember her. She was a devoted follower of Yevon and could have been a high priestess, but she fell in love with a warrior monk and soon had a child; a little white-haired son. Unfortunately, she became bitterly angry with Yevon and nearly took her rage out on the maesters. We had no choice but to take her soul and offer it as a Fayth for an aeon that could defeat Sin for good. The aeon, however, was too powerful for any summoner to handle. It would kill any summoner who summoned it instantly. Fearing for their lives, the maesters decided to seal the aeon away in a child that was often seen running around the temple. A small boy with long white hair."

"Wait… are you saying, they sealed an aeon… inside of me?!"

"White-haired children are as rare as a sunny day in the Thunder Plains. You were the only one the maester could find. They sealed the aeon in you in hopes of making you the most powerful maester in Spira. You ought to thank them." Byakko hung his head for a moment, hands trembling as the rain started falling harder.

"NO! I don't believe you!!"

"Believe it if you want, warrior. That's the truth behind your wretched mother's past and now, Umira will share that same fate." Byakko quickly looked up as Seymour snaked an arm around Umira's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"She will become the new ultimate aeon!" Seymour laughed as Byakko charged at him, swords ready. As the warrior swung at the maester, Umira blocked with her staff. Byakko took a step back, "Umira, fight it! You're stronger than that!"

"Try as you might, your voice won't reach her; only my voice will," Seymour sighed, kissing her neck again, "Now, Umira. Kill him." She nodded and charged at Byakko. He only had a split second to dodge Umira's first attack and get some distance between them. Her speed, as well other things, had increased tenfold. Byakko was caught: he could never hurt her… but now he couldn't avoid it for long. Umira charged at him again, swinging her staff as if it was a sword. Byakko quickly blocked it the dull side of his sword as she attacked again. "U-Umira! Please! Stop this!" Byakko begged, blocking each of her attacks and dodging the ones he couldn't block. His heart started aching, knowing that he was fighting the only person that took him in when no one else would… the only person that touched his heart. Umira brought her staff down as Byakko blocked it, holding it off. He looked into her eyes as tears started to form in the corners of his.

"Umira, please… remember who I am, who you are. Remember where we came from, all we been through. This isn't who you are. Seymour's tricked you. Please, Umira. Remember who I am…" For a brief moment, he saw a sparkle in Umira's eyes and she lowered her staff.

"Bya-" she whispered as the collar began to flash under her skin, causing her to scream in pain. Byakko dropped his swords and held her in his arms for a moment, just trying to comfort her. Seymour grinned, "Now, go in for the kill…" Umira shoved Byakko away, the cold look back in her eyes and raised her staff as it changed in a storm of pyreflies into a clear blue blade. He knew he didn't have time to dodge, block or even pick up his swords. The warrior knew he was defeated and hung his head, "If I must die in battle, at least it is by hands of the only woman I'll ever love…" Before the blade even reached his head, Umira dropped it, tears running down her face.

"I… can't… kill… him…" she whispered, ignoring the pain the collar's causing, "I… won't kill… him…! I won't… become your bride… Seymour!" She picked up the blade and started towards Seymour as the collar began shocking her. The summoner flinched in pain at each shock as Byakko looked up at her. He watched in shock as Umira charged at the Guado, pain sourcing through her body.

"But… I will… kill you!!" She yelled as Seymour grabbed her around her throat, stopping her attack as if it was nothing. He extracted the collar from her and threw her to the ground, her blade changing back into a staff. Seymour called his own staff and pointed at the young summoner, who laid on the ground moaning softly in pain as tears ran down her face. Byakko's heart skipped a beat, seeing Umira like that. He could feel his rage bubbling up inside of him. Seymour frowned, looking down at Umira.

"You…" he said, putting his staff under her neck, "… are not worthy of life on Spira." He raised his staff over his head as Umira looked over at Byakko. She mouthed something to Byakko as Seymour attacked, using Requiem. Umira was thrown a few inches from Byakko's feet, her eyes starting to cloud over. Byakko quickly held her in his arms, tears running down his face. "Umira?! Say something… anything…" He said, shaking her shoulders gently, "Answer me… please…" Umira looked at him and smiled weakly. She mouthed something to him and started to close her eyes.

"… Umira, open your eyes… p-please… I can't lose you…." He sat there in shock as she closed her eyes and Seymour began laughing. Something inside of Byakko snapped as he laid Umira on the ground and stood up. A white aura appeared around him, power coursing through his body. He looked up at Seymour, his eyes glowing white. Behind him was the faint image of another human-looking aeon; a woman with chains around her wrists and ankles, a blindfold over her eyes and a scythe in her hands, wearing a priestess' gown. Before Seymour could even begin to summon, the warrior disappeared and reappeared in front of him, grabbing the maester around his neck and slamming him into the nearest wall, causing it to crumble.

Seymour gasped for air as Byakko grinned evilly and pinned him to the ground. "You've taken away the one thing I hold dear in life… so I will take you away from this world," he said in a voice that even frighten Sin if it had heard him, tightening his grip on the Guado's neck. Seymour attempted to use his staff as Byakko pinned his hand down, crushing it.

"Were you going to summon your mother? You rely on her too much… fight your own battles for once, you pathetic excuse for a man." The aura around his right hand formed a sword similar to his Tiger Fang, with a light blue and gray blade. Byakko glared down at Seymour, who was on the edge of passing out. "And now, I will take your life…" The warrior growled, raising his weapon above his head. As he brought it down, he heard something that sounded like an angel.

"Byakko…"

The sword stabbed the ground half an inch from Seymour's head as Byakko looked around, the aura disappearing along with the image behind him and the sword. As the rain stopped, he scanned the area for any sign of anyone and saw Umira struggling to catch her breath. He smiled for a moment then saw Bevelle's army of guards marching towards him. He quickly stood up, gave Seymour one good kick to the ribs, ran over to Umira and picked her up. The warrior looked over his shoulder as Umira weakly tossed a smoke bomb over his shoulder. As the bomb exploded, Byakko took off, picking up his broken sword as well, heading for the heart of the Macalania Forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: Whew. 5 pages and no breaks. Pretty good for the new year, huh? Well, everything turned out ok for Byakko and Umira after all. The Calm Lands are next and they're going to meet up with someone we know all too well.


	19. Meeting up with old Friends

Chapter 16: Meeting up with old friends

Byakko ran through the forest as fast as his legs could take him. Every so often, he'd look down at Umira, who would occasionally smile at him weakly. Soon, he stopped at a small clearing and sat down under a tree, breathing hard. The warrior looked down at his summoner and smiled. They got out of Bevelle with their lives… barely. He took off his jacket, bundled it up and laid Umira's head on it. Byakko looked at her and noticed her breathing was slowing down. Recalling a healing spell Umira taught him, he cast a fairly strong Curagra spell on her. Byakko looked up at the sky then at his hands. What happened to him at Bevelle? In an instant, he become more powerful than Sin… all because he thought Seymour had killed Umira. It was his love for her that did it. The warrior sighed to himself then looked back at Umira. She was resting peacefully and was healed up as well. He then noticed a faint red ring around her neck from where the collar had been. Byakko leaned over and gently touched it, casting Esuna. As the mark faded, Umira started to stir a little. Byakko backed up some when Umira opened her eyes. It took some time for her eyes to adjust to the bright light coming through the trees. She looked over and saw Byakko, smiling at her. Umira started to sit up when Byakko gently laid her back down. "No, Umira. Lay down. You need to rest." Umira looked up at him.

"Byakko…" she whispered as he looked at her.

"What is it?" Umira opened her hand to show Byakko's necklace in her palm. She smiled, "Auto-life… the tooth had auto-life on it…" Byakko smiled as well.

"Then, I guess I'm glad I gave it to you." He sat closer to her and placed a hand on hers, blushing some, "Hey, Umira?"

"Hmm?"

"In Bevelle, what were trying to tell me?" Umira sat up and looked at her hands.

"I was trying to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago…" She looked Byakko in his eyes and said, "… I love you." Byakko's face turned red, hearing her say that. He felt his heart beginning to race as Umira looked away.

"But I'm not sure how you feel about me…" Byakko took Umira by her hands, causing her to look into his eyes.

"Umira…" he said, trying to find the right words to say, "…I've… always had feelings for you, but it took me forever to figure out what those feelings were. It wasn't until we were separated in Bevelle that I realized that…" Byakko leaned closer to Umira and whispered against her lips, " I love you too." Umira began to blush as Byakko pulled her into a kiss. She sat there for a moment then started to kiss him back with an inaudible sigh, putting a hand on his cheek. After a few moments, they parted completely out of breath. Byakko looked Umira in her eyes and gently stroked her cheek. "Umira," he whispered, smiling at her, "I love you so much." Umira hugged him tightly as he returned the hug, putting a caring hand on the back of her head.

"Umira, will you continue your pilgrimage?" Umira sighed, "I don't know… but I do want to go to the Calm Lands. I'll make my decision by then." Byakko let go of her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then stood up. He offered Umira his hand, "Ready to go, milady?" Umira took his hand, pulling herself up and smiled at him. "I am," she said, holding his hand. The warrior smiled, then noticed something.

"Umira, your ribbon is missing."

"I know. I don't want my hair up anymore. I think I look good without it. What do you think?" Byakko blushed a bit and smiled.

"Yea, I like it down as well."

"Okay, then. Off to the Calm Lands!"

Umira ran off ahead and smiled. She looked over the small ridge and looked back at Byakko. "We're here. The Calm Lands. Isn't it beautiful?" Byakko walked up to her and smiled as well. "It is. I see the rest stop. Let's go." Umira nodded and followed Byakko to the center of the plains where the stop was. As they got there, Umira started laughing. The warrior looked over at her.

"What's so funny?" Umira looked up at her.

"I just realized something… my friend, from Besaid, should be around the Calm Lands sometime between today and tomorrow. We started our summoner's training at the same time, but I finished first."

"Really, now? Who's your friend?"

"Well, she's very well-known because of her father."

"I think I know who you mean. I saw her at the temple the day we left. Wasn't that Lord Braska's daughter?"

"Yes. It was Yuna." The warrior nodded as a blitzball hits him in the back of his head. He looked behind him to see a group of people walking up to them: a young woman with green and blue eyes, carrying a summoner's staff and dressed in a similar outfit like Umira's; a young man with short blonde hair and a longsword at his side; a man in a red jacket and sunglasses, carrying a huge sword over his shoulder; a Ronso with half his horn missing; another young man dressed in a blitz' team uniform, holding onto a blitzball; another young woman with her long black hair in braids in the back, carrying a moogle doll; and yet another young woman in short green shorts with blonde hair and swirly green eyes. Umira smiled and ran up to the other summoner.

"Yuna! How are you?" she asked, hugging Yuna as the other summoner laughed. "I'm fine, Umira. How are you?" Umira let go of Yuna and looked at her then looked behind her.

"I'm fine. Why don't you introduce me to your guardians, Yuna? I only know two of them." Byakko walked over to Umira and Yuna and smiled, "Yuna. How are you?"

"Oh, Byakko. I'm well. Let me introduce to my guardians." Yuna pointed to each of her guardians as she named them, "This is Tidus, Auron, Kimahri, Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Umira, and this is my guardian, Byakko." Umira said, bowing to them as Auron walked over to Byakko. Tidus walked over to Auron, "Something wrong, Auron?" Byakko looked the older man in the eyes as he chuckled.

"I didn't think I'd get to see you… son." Everyone looked at Auron as Byakko took a step back.

"What? I'm your son?"

"Did you think you got your strength from your mother? I'm sorry for not being there for you and her, but my duties as a guardian came first." Byakko looked at him for a moment as Wakka walked up to Byakko and Auron. "Hey. How could you didn't tell us you had a son, ya?" he asked as Auron looked at Wakka.

"I didn't know if he was alive or not. The last I heard was his mother was killed by the maesters. I thought he met the same fate." Byakko looked down, "So, what Seymour told me about my mother… was true? She's a Fayth of this so-called "ultimate aeon" and the aeon itself is sealed away inside me?" Auron puts a hand on Byakko's shoulder as Tidus looks at him.

"Hey, Auron. Are you sure he's your son? He doesn't look anything like you." Tidus said, looking at Byakko, "If anything, he looks like a woman." Byakko glared at Tidus as the teen stepped back some. "Okay, I think you are Auron's son," he said, "But can you fight like him?"

"Byakko nearly killed Seymour with his bare hands…" Umira said quietly, looking at the ground, "We were in Bevelle and Seymour attacked me personally. He attacked Seymour with the strength of an aeon."

"Umira, you were awake during all that?" Byakko asked as Auron chuckled. "I see, your mother's aeon has gotten through partially. Her rage towards Yevon has made her a powerful aeon." Auron said as Byakko looked back at him.

"Auron, tell me everything about you and my mother. I want to know."

------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Byakko is Auron's son? ZOMG! Hehe… Sorry for the delay, folks. No internet makes me a very unhappy writer and a sad one too. But see it like this: no internet means no distractions (like Gaiaonline) and no distractions means more chapter written. Aren't I smart?


	20. The Legend of Kaguya

Chapter 17: The Legend of Kaguya

Byakko followed Auron as he walked towards the edge of the plains. "So, you really want to know everything? From start to finish?" Auron asked, looking back at Byakko.

"Yes, I do. Every single thing," Byakko answered as Auron sat on the ground.

"Have a seat, Byakko," Auron said as the young warrior sat next to the older one. Auron looked up at the sky for a moment then began to speak: "It was roughly 20 years ago when I met her. She was a young woman who was completely devoted to Yevon and could have been a high priestess if she wanted to. She was very beautiful; long silver hair and bright green eyes that portrayed her intellect. Your mother would spend hours at a time praying in the temple in Bevelle for all of those she cared about and the people of Spira, but would never pray for herself. When I met her, she was in the temple praying…"

_A warrior monk walked into the Bevelle temple and sighed. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to pray for a bit. He walked over to one of the statues and kneeled in front of it. As he began to pray, he noticed a young woman with her hair tied up in the back sitting next to him, praying as well. He couldn't help but stare at her for a moment, entrance by her beauty. When the woman opened her eyes and looked over at the monk, he felt himself beginning to blush._

"_Excuse me, kind monk," she said softly as she stood up, stumbling a little. The monk stood up as well and caught her as she took a step and started to fall. He looked down at her and smiled._

"_Here, let me help you," he said, "Tell me, where do you stay?" The young woman blushed slightly and pointed to the outskirts of Bevelle, close to the Macalania Forest._

_The warrior walked her to a small house and sighed. "Here you go, miss." The young woman laughed, "Please, don't call me 'miss'. My name is Kaguya and it's a pleasure to meet you." The monk smiled and let go of her arm, "I'm Auron."_

"_I guess I'll see you around then…" Kaguya said with a smile. As she walked up the stairs, Auron couldn't help but stare at her, entranced again._

_Weeks later, Auron wondered into the temple again and noticed Kaguya praying once again. "We seem to meet here at the temple," he said as Kaguya smiled and looked up at him, "I think it could be a sign." Kaguya stood up and hugged Auron, putting her head on his chest, "You say that all the time. And I told you that you can see me at my home if you wanted." Auron chuckled and started to walk Kaguya home, holding her hand in his. He felt at peace when he was with her and knew it was meant to be. As they reached Kaguya's house, Auron pulled her into his arms and held her. "Kaguya, there's something I need to tell you…" he whispered in her ear as she began to blush, "…I think I love you." Kaguya looked up at him as he leaned over her and kissed her lips softly. He pulled away a minute later and ran his hand over her cheek, looking into her eyes. Kaguya looked into his eyes, blushing as Auron kissed her again._

_Months passed, and Kaguya started to get ready for bed one night. She hadn't seen Auron for the past few weeks and she started to worried. As she began to turn off the lights, a knock came from her window. The young woman walked over to her window and opened it, seeing Auron standing there, dressed in a red jacket with a sword at his hip._

"_Auron?" she asked as he jumped through the window and landed in front of her, "Where have you been?" Auron wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly._

"_I've become a guardian for Lord Braska. We leave in a year." Kaguya's heart began racing; she knew what happens to the guardians of summoners who complete their pilgrimage. The woman held Auron and began to cry a little. Auron held her tighter and sighed. He couldn't think of anything to say to comfort her, but he knew that actions spoke louder than words. He led her to her bed, sat her down, and started kissing her deeply, keeping a hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. Kaguya calmed down and started kissing back._

_Auron sat inside the temple, praying as he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled and looked up. Kaguya smiled at him, her stomach bulging out some. Auron stood up and rubbed her stomach, "Are you sure you should be walking around, Kaguya?" She kissed his forehead, "Our son won't stop me from walking around to find you."_

"_A son, huh? Are you sure?"_

"_I just have a feeling it will be a boy." Auron looked away for a moment as Kaguya's smiled faded._

"_What's wrong, Auron?" He picked up his sword and started towards the exit._

"_I'm sorry, Kaguya… but you'll have to raise him on your own." Kaguya's heart skipped a beat, hearing Auron say something so cold. At first, she felt saddened that he would just up and leave her but then she began to feel hatred…_

"So, you just up and left mom when she was nine months pregnant with me?!" Byakko yelled, grabbing Auron by his collar, "Now I see why she began to hate you…"

"My duties as a guardian came first, Byakko. I assumed she'd knew that. I had to leave that day. Braska wanted to start his pilgrimage sooner. I didn't have time to tell her," Auron said as Byakko let him go. The young warrior sighed and sat back down, "Did you ever get the chance to tell her? Like when you and Braska went back to Bevelle?"

Auron sighed as well, "By the time we got to Bevelle, Kaguya was already gone… and you had already ran away." Byakko nodded and looked up at the sky.

"So, the aeon itself doesn't have a name, right?"

"I believe so."

"I want to name it after mother… it's only right."

-------------------------------------------------------------

AN: That took all day to write… man, my fingers hurt. And then my computer desk broke in half. LITERALLY!! I'm holding the keyboard on my lap and the monitor is on the floor. X(


	21. Mini Chapter 4: Kaguya

**Kaguya's Bio (Both the person and the Ultimate Aeon)**

Origin: Bevelle

As the person:

Kaguya is an enchantingly beautiful woman who once followed the teachings of Yevon. Every time she goes to the temple to pray for many things: her friends and family, the maesters, the summoners, the guardians, and the Crusaders. She prays for the people around her, except herself. Kaguya only values what she has learned from the teachings and for atoning for any sins that have been done, even those she never committed. And then, he came. A warrior monk who followed the teachings as much as she does comes into her life. Due to their similar interests and values, they got along quickly and became great friends. Their friendship was something that they cherished the most, and they started to become more attracted to each other. One night, the monk came to her home and told her that one day, he was going to become a guardian for a well-known summoner. They start to realize that they had feelings for each other and instantly, without telling one another, they started to share a night of passion that they will never forget. Thanks to that, she became pregnant with the monk's child. The monk wants to be a good father to the unborn child, but feels that the kid will be better off without him. Believing that he is not willing to take responsibility, she became bitterly angry with almost everything around her, hoping that the teachings could help her. But no such help could be found, and then it came: she gave birth to the child, naming him Byakko, hoping that someday her son would do great things.

As the Ultimate Aeon:

Due to prior events, Kaguya became a fayth and produces an aeon far more powerful than any aeon, which could be a match even for Sin. At first, they were about to use this "Ultimate Aeon" as the final summon that could destroy Sin, maybe even for good. But there was one problem, due to the anger that was within the fayth the aeon itself was far too powerful for any summoner to control, not even the maesters would dare to try to control this being. If a summoner tried to summon it, he/she will be instantly killed by the aeon. And so they hid the fayth in a remote area known to them now as the Temple of the Unknown Fayth deep in the Omega Ruins. As for the aeon itself, they decided to seal it within a growing baby boy, Byakko, who could be destined to become the greatest of all maesters. For years, the aeon and the fayth became dormant until years later; an extreme surge of anger from Byakko reawakened the fayth, therefore awakening the aeon within him. Byakko, combined the aeon's immense strength, becomes a force to be reckoned with. Only Umira, the one person he loved most, could stop him from the rampage of destruction he could have caused. After the escape from Bevelle, he learns about the aeon and names it after his mother, Kaguya.

Unique Attacks:

Sword of Light – Creates a sword of light energy and slashes at an enemy.

Moon Shine – Like Valefor's Sonic Wings attack, except the wings shoot out a small storm of energy blades at an enemy.

Multi-Pain – Like Anima's Pain attack, except multiple blasts are shot at random enemies.

Eclipse – Like Bahumet's Impulse attack, except they are spheres of holy magic.

Overdrive: Holy Wrath – Summon spheres of white energy and surrounds all the enemies with it, spinning around them, damaging them. Then Kaguya flies into the air and fires beams of energy down on all enemies. And then glyphs surround the aeon, causing it to glow in an aura of raw energy and flies down at full speed to the enemies. The crash causes a shockwave of immense light, greatly damaging them, and then when things clear up, Kaguya reappears.


	22. Family Reunion

Chapter 18: Family Reunion

As Byakko and Auron walked off, Umira turned to Yuna and smiled.

"So, Yuna. Do you have a crush on Tidus?" Umira whispered as Yuna blushed.

"I do… sorta. He's very caring and would do anything to protect me."

"Byakko's the same… but it took him forever to tell me."

"Tidus was the same way. Oh, you forgot something back at Besaid," Yuna said, holding up a small bag, "Some of your fabrics that you left at Lulu's hut." Umira took the bag and looked inside. "This… was a jacket I made for Byakko. I was wondering where it went." Rikku walked over to Umira and smiled.

"So, tell me, what were the items you used for those flash bombs in Bevelle? Please tell me!"

"You mean, you saw the damage my bombs did?"

"Saw it? We felt the shockwave from one of them on the airship."

"Rikku," Yuna said, "How do you know she made the bombs and not just bought them?" Rikku smiled, "Only an Al Bhed could come up with that much power… So, Umira, what did you use?" Umira thought for a second before speaking, "I think a Grenade, Quactar needles and, if memories served, some dark matter."

"No way. You combined three items? I can only combine two."

"Of course she can combine three items! That's the nature of our family!" The girls looked up as two young men ride up to them on hover boards and land next to them. The first one, with short, spiky blonde hair and swirly green eyes set up his hover board next to him and took a look at Umira. He turned to the other, with chest-length black hair and swirly green eyes, and grinned.

"I think it's her, Ymaq. We finally found her." The other sighed and looked at a picture he held in his hand of a two boys and a small girl then looked at Umira, "I don't think it's her, Heha. She couldn't be our little sister." Rikku stepped in front of them, "Hey. Just who the heck do you guys think you are?" Ymaq bowed and took Rikku's hand, kissing it, "Forgive us. I'm Ymaq and this is my brother, Heha. We're on a journey to look for our little sister, Umira." Umira walked over to the men, "My name is Umira. What do you want?" Ymaq stared at Umira for a moment before hugging her. Umira tensed up as Ymaq lets her go.

"Goodness, Umira. You've grown up so much…" Umira took a step back and glared at him.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Ymaq looked hurt as Heha looked over at Umira and smiled.

"We're your older brothers, Umira. Don't you remember us?" Heha asked as Ymaq nudged him in the ribs.

"Idiot. She was two when we lost her in that storm near Besaid. I doubt she'd remember us." Umira sighed, "So, you two are my big brothers? Tell me, was I attacked once when I was little… by a Cactaur?" Ymaq looked shocked.

"… You were only a year and a half when that happened… Heha still have the marks from that." Umira smiled as Ymaq hugged her again.

"Little sister, can you forgive us for leaving you behind? We meant to go back for you, but we saw some Yevon priest wandering the island so we couldn't go back." Umira sighed.

"You guys left me on Besaid for 15 years and out of the blue expect me to take you guys back?… Of course, big brother. I forgive you two." As Ymaq lets go of her, Heha hugged her.

"Little Umi, the least we can do is explain why we left you on Besaid in the first place. You see, dad wanted boys and when you were born, he wasn't took happy. 'A girl?! I wanted a son! Ymaq! Heha! Take your sister and get rid of her.' Ymaq and I loved you and we couldn't just kill you, so we left you on Besaid and hoped that when we came back, you'd be alive and well." Umira stood there in shock as Heha lets go of her, "Umi? You ok?"

"My dad… hated me…?" She whispered as she fell to her knees. Before Heha could say anything, Byakko shoved him away from Umira and dropped down to her level.

"Umira, are you ok?" he asked as Heha fell over, landing on his face. Heha stood up, drawing two blades, "Umi, who the heck is that guy?!" Byakko stood up, glaring at Heha as Umira stood up.

"Heha… he's my guardian and I would appreciate it if you don't harass him." Heha stared at Byakko, "He's… your guardian??"

"Well, I _am_ a summoner, big brother."

"Big brother?" Byakko asked, looking at Umira, "You never told me you had a brother."

"I didn't know I had brothers before today." Ymaq bowed to Byakko and said, "Please forgive my brother, Heha. He's trying to make up for lost time." Byakko nodded as Umira smiled. "So, can we make a trip to Home to see him and mom?" Ymaq and Heha looked down as Rikku placed a hand on Umira's shoulder.

"Umira," Rikku said, quietly, "Home has been destroyed. Seymour led an attack against the Al Bhed… and my dad had to blow up Home…" Umira dropped her eyes to the ground as Ymaq walked over to her.

"Our dad died in the attack… and mom was kidnapped by the Guado. We tried to save her, but we were outmatched." Umira hugged Byakko and hid her face on his chest, her hands trembling. Ymaq patted her shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Umi."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Umira has older brothers. How nice. Man, I got wirter's block now.


	23. Catching Up

Chapter 19: Catching up

Umira sighed and sat down, calming down. Ymaq sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, offering her a smile. The young summoner looked up at Ymaq and smiled at him. Byakko smiled as Heha glared at him, circling Byakko like a shark. "What are you doing?" Byakko asked, looking at Heha. Heha grinned, "Trying to see if you're the right person to guard little Umi." Byakko sighed, annoyed as Heha stopped in front of him.

"Okay, you. What would you do if Umira was sick with a cold?"

"Take her to the nearest travel inn and nurse her back to health."

"Hmm… What if Umira was unable to defend herself with her summoning abilities?"

"I'd give her a small blade to use just in case that happens."

"Very clever. If Umira had a crush on you, would you acknowledge her feelings and how would you act on them?" Byakko blushed slightly then said, "Of course I would acknowledge her feelings for me then I would tell her my feelings as well."

"So you thought about getting to second base with Umira?" Byakko's face turned bright red at those word as Heha chuckled. "I'm kidding, Byakko," he said, "I know you're concerned with your role as her guardian to worry about something like love."

"That's not true. I love Umira with all my heart and soul and would do anything to protect her," Byakko said, then blushing he added, "And… I may have thought about going that far with her." Heha laughed a bit, pulling out a stick of gum and chewing it.

"It's okay for us guys to think like that. I'm glad that Umira hasn't thought about it." Umira stood up and walked over to Heha, blushing a bit.

"Heha… I've should of thought about getting that far with Byakko…" she whispered as Heha swallowed his gum then started coughing. He looked at the summoner in shock, "Y-y-you have, U-Umi?" She nodded, still blushing as Heha sighed in shock.

"I think I need a drink," he said as Auron held out his jug.

"Help yourself," Auron said as Heha took a sip and coughed.

"Man! That stuff's strong. How long did that age?"

"About 25 years." Byakko sighed as Umira hugged his arm, smiling at him. The young warrior looked at Umira and kissed her forehead softly as Heha pulled out another stick of gum and chewed it. Ymaq walked over to Heha, "Give me some gum, Heha. I'm all out."

"No way, Ymaq. I told you to stock up before we left." Heha groaned as Ymaq tackled Heha to the ground and pulled out four sticks of gum from his pocket. "Thanks for sharing, Heha," Ymaq said, handing a stick to Umira, "Here you go, Umira. Super spicy Al Bhed gum, your favorite treat." Umira shook her head, "Sorry, Ymaq. I don't like spicy foods." Heha sat up as Byakko took the gum and started chewing it. Heha laughed, "Pretty hot, isn't it?" Byakko blew a bubble then popped it, "It's not hot at all." Heha sighed and hung his head as Umira looked around.

"Yuna, isn't there a fayth nearby?" She asked as Yuna shrugged her shoulders.

"The cavern of the stolen fayth is near here," Lulu said, "The fayth there is a difficult one to appease. Umira, are you going to try for it?" Umira shook her head, "No, I won't. I've lost all faith in Yevon and its teachings. I've seen the true face of Yevon." Lulu nodded as Ymaq looked around as well.

"Umira… did you and Byakko get out of Bevelle without being followed?" Byakko looked towards the entrance to the plains as he spotted a small army of warrior monks and guards heading their way.

"Damn it all…" Byakko growled, "They did follow us."

"They might be after us," Yuna said as Heha and Ymaq step up, both holding twin blades.

"Lady Yuna, Lady Umira… take leave of this place. Go to the cavern of the stolen fayth. Heha and I will take care of these monks." Byakko nodded and took Umira by the hand. The group quickly ran towards the Mt. Gagazet exit without looking back. Umira took one look back at the two older brothers that she just met and silently prayed for their safety.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Darn writer's block… Sorry for the short chapter. I can't think much today.


	24. Secrets Reveiled

Chapter 20: Secrets Revealed

Umira leaned against the walls of the cavern, catching her breath. Byakko stood next to her as the others caught up to them. "Do you think Heha and Ymaq will be alright?" Umira asked, looking up at Byakko as he nodded.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves," he said as Auron looks around, "What's up, dad?"

"Didn't you say there was a fayth here, Lulu?" Auron asked as she nodded, "Let's get going then." As they headed into the cavern, avoiding the broken teleportation pads, Byakko walked beside Lulu and Wakka. Wakka looked over at Byakko, "So, you're Umira's guardian, ya?"

"Of course."

"You look familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

"On the beach after Sin attacked the island…"

"That was you?! The village thought you might be a Sinspawn so we left you alone until the Crusaders could get rid of you." Byakko sighed, "Did you guys honestly think a Sinspawn could be as handsome as me?"

"It wasn't the question of how you looked," Lulu said, "It was the fact that you were left on Besaid _after_ Sin's attack that made everyone think you were a Sinspawn. It was the only reason we didn't help you."

"I see… but then if that's the case, why did Umira help me?"

"She said that you weren't a Sinspawn, but just a poor soul who got lost. We told her that if she took you in, she wouldn't be allowed back into the village." Byakko nodded.

"Umira said she didn't care and she would live on the beach as long as she took care of you," Wakka added, "She was so determined to make sure you were okay that she said that if Sin came back for you, she would sacrifice herself to defend the village." Byakko looked over at Umira for a moment and smiled.

"It's a good thing too. The Crusaders wouldn't let you stay in the village either way until you presented yourself to the temple priest." The young warrior nodded then turned his attention to Kimahri, who walked behind Yuna.

"So, you're a Ronso, Kimahri?" Byakko asked as Kimahri nodded.

"Kimahri knows Byakko is powerful warrior. You hurt Seymour with your bare hands. That something not even Kimahri can do."

"Well, I barely remember any of that… but thanks. I am pretty strong."

"You guard Umira with your life. That is how Kimahri guard Yuna."

"I see. You're powerful as well, Kimahri," Byakko said, looking up at Kimahri, "Hey, Kimahri. What happened to your horn?"

"Did you lose it in a fight or something?" Rikku walked over to Byakko and tapped his shoulder, "Byakko…" He looked at Rikku then back at Kimahri.

"Did it fall off?"

"Byakko, it's not a good idea to question Kimahri about his missing horn…" Rikku said as Kimahri began to growl. Byakko growled back then turned his attention to Rikku.

"Hey, Rikku. How did you meet up with Yuna if all the Al Bhed were in the desert?" Rikku smiled and said, "I met up with her at the Moonflow. She was happy to see me."

"Really now?"

"Yup!" Byakko nodded then looked at Tidus, who avoided eye contact. The warrior walked over to Tidus and slapped him roughly on the back, "Hey, Tidus! Why are you so uptight?" The teen sighed, "How can you be so easy-going about this? Both of our summoners are wanted traitors. Aren't you the least bit worried?"

"No, I'm not worried. I know I can protect Umira with all my strength and nothing will happen to her."

"How did you get so strong?"

"Hmm? How'd I get so strong? I grew up in the Omega Ruins. I had to fight to survive."

"Cool. Do you want to know where I came from?"

"I'll take a guess and say… Zanarkand, 1,000 years ago?"

"How did you…?"

"Umira told me," Byakko said, walking up to Auron. The young warrior looked over at the older warrior for a few moments in silence. Auron looked over at his son for a moment before speaking.

"What is your sword made of?" Auron asked quietly.

"You mean, Tiger Fang? It's made of Adamantoise shell. The first fiend that nearly killed

me in the Omega Ruins." Auron nodded.

"Why is it broken in half? Did a fiend do that?"

"No. Those guards in Bevelle broke it when they tossed me into the Vio Purificto. I need to have it repaired soon," Byakko said as they reached an room with the spirit of a summoner glaring at them. Lulu paled a little as the summoner summoned her aeon; the samurai Yojimbo. Byakko grinned, "Say, Auron? Could I see your sword for a minute?" Auron held out his blade as Byakko took it and faced down the aeon.

"Hey, Umira! Is he crazy or something? No one can take down an aeon by themselves!" Wakka said as Byakko charged towards Yojimbo.

"Don't worry about him, Wakka," Umira said, softly, "Byakko is more than a mere person." As Byakko swung at Yojimbo, the aeon blocked his attack and whistled for his dog to attack. Byakko spun out of the way of Daigoro, kicking him into a nearby rock. The young warrior slashed at Yojimbo, his attack nearly invisible to everyone. When he stepped away, the aeon faded in a swarm of pyreflies. Everyone but Auron, Kimahri, and Umira stared in pure shock at what just happened. "Wha-what… what in Spira is he?!" Wakka asked as Byakko handed Auron his sword and grinned.

"You guys might not believe me, but I have an aeon sealed inside of me," the warrior said, almost afraid of the other's response, "It was done by the maesters in an attempt to make me the strongest maester in history." Tidus walked over to him.

"The maesters did that to you? So, are you an aeon now?"

"No, I'm still human… I think. But my strength is from the aeon within me. It was suppose to the be the aeon that could destroy Sin forever, but whenever a summoner tried to summon it, the aeon would kill them. So, they sealed the aeon in me and the fayth somewhere in Spira." "Whoa…" Tidus said as Auron walked towards the back of the cavern.

"Let's continue. The next aeon is waiting."

The two summoners stopped at the back of the cavern, just short of the teleportation pad. "Well, Yuna. You first," Umira said as Yuna turned to her. "Are you sure, Umira?"

"I'm sure, Yuna. You can go first," Umira answered as Yuna nodded and stepped on the teleportation pad. As Yuna teleported into the Chamber of the Fayth, Umira sighed. She thought about how the others would think about Byakko, knowing the truth about him. Soon, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Umira looked to her right and saw Byakko, smiling at her.

"Are you worried about something, Umira?" he asked softly, hugging her around her shoulders. The summoner smiled, "I'm still a little worried about my brothers…"

"Don't worry about them, Umira. I'm sure they're alright." Umira nodded as Yuna came by, smiling.

"It's your turn, Umira," Yuna said, "But the fayth asked that you bring your guardian with you."

"Hmm? Bring Byakko in with me?" Umira asked as Byakko looked at Yuna as she nodded, "Alright then. Let's go, Byakko." Umira and Byakko stood on the teleportation pad and was teleported into the Chamber of the Fayth.

It didn't take long for the Fayth to appear to Umira and Byakko; a young man wearing armor on his head and a dog sitting next to him. The fayth looked towards Byakko and spoke. 'Kaguya, why are you still on the plane of the living traveling with this summoner?' Byakko glared a bit, "I'm not Kaguya…"

'The rest of the fayth is worried about you Kaguya. You have to return.'

"I am not Kaguya!" The fayth took a step back and looked carefully at Byakko. He bowed his head, 'Forgive me. You have the same aura as Kaguya and I assumed you were. You must be her son.'

"How do you know that I'm her-"

'She cannot stop talking about you. You're all she ever talks about. Now that I've met you, I will her in the realm of the fayth and let her know you're alright.'

"Thank you… also, can you tell her one more thing?"

'What is it?'

"Don't hate Auron anymore. He had to leave on his pilgrimage with Braska that day and didn't have time to say goodbye. He thought he wouldn't be a good father to me."

'Of course. Anything for the son of Kaguya.' As the fayth disappeared, Umira stood up and held his arm. Byakko looked over at her and smiled.

"You ready to go?" he asked as she nodded.

As the group walked towards the front of the cavern, Umira caught sight of Heha and Ymaq walking towards them. Umira smiled and ran over to them. "You guys are okay!" she said, hugging them both, "Thank goodness." Heha smiled.

"Don't worry about us, Umi. Yevon can't stop us Al Bhed no matter how hard they try!"

"Hey, Umira. You head to Gagazet with Yuna. I forgot something in Macalania," Byakko said, putting a hand on her should.

"Hmm? Okay…" Byakko kissed her cheek and headed off.

A.N.: Sorry for the long update, people. Me got distracted by a shiny machina.


	25. Frozen Passage

Chapter 21: Frozen Passage

Byakko walked along the path back to Macalania Forest. Running into random fiends didn't bother him, considering he could destroy them without Tiger Fang. The warrior then saw a celestial path leading up into the trees. Out of curiosity, he followed the path into the trees and throughout the forest. The forest looked even more beautiful from that higher angle. He stopped at a fork in the path; one led to the entrance to the forest, the other to an orb carefully hidden behind several branches. Byakko walked up to the orb and touched it, hearing a voice instantly: _Brave warrior, allow me to mend your broken sword…_

He took out Tiger Fang and laid it in front of the orb. The broken pieces floated into the orb and were swallowed in a flash of bright light. When the light faded away, Byakko saw Tiger Fang laying in front of the orb again, completely repaired. He picked it up and sheathed it, "Thank you."

Quickly running towards Mt. Gagazet, he could hear the sounds of fighting from up ahead. As he turned the corner, he saw Kimahri fighting two larger Ronso alone. The warrior walked over to Umira, "What the heck is going on? Why isn't anyone helping Kimahri?"

"Those two are Yenke and Biran…" she said, keeping her eyes on Kimahri, "They won't let us pass until Kimahri has proven himself to them. If we interfered with the fight, we won't be allowed to pass through Mount Gagazet." Byakko growled slightly as the elder looked over at the warrior. Kimahri was a powerful warrior from what Byakko could see and what he heard from Yuna and Umira, but having to take on two Ronso warriors by himself seemed unfair. Kimahri took down one of the opposing Ronso, causing the other to become enraged. "That," Wakka said, "…can't be good."

"You can do it, Kimahri!" Yuna and Rikku yelled out, encouraging their friend. Kimahri nodded and charged Biran with all his strength, letting out a roar that could be heard echoing throughout Gagazet. Byakko fought the urge to join Kimahri in battle, now knowing of the rules of the match.

"Umira, are you sure I can't help him out whatsoever?" he asked with his hand on Tiger Fang. The summoner nodded, "All we can do is stand on the sidelines and wish him the best of luck."

"Dammit," Byakko growled, "I know he's tough… but I'm itching for a fight right now."

"Calm down, Byakko," Auron said, "You'll get your chance to fight when Kimahri wins." Byakko looked over at the elder warrior and nodded. Tidus walked over to Byakko, "You know, you're starting to remind me of Auron."

"Really?"

"Yes. You enjoy a good match, don't you?"

"Of course. Any chance to get stronger to protect Umira is a welcomed chance," Byakko said with a grin as the elder Ronso began to speak.

"Kimahri has proven himself. He and his summoner may pass through Mt. Gagazet," he said as Kimahri grinned. The silver-haired warrior walked over to Kimahri, "Good job, Kimahri." The Ronso nodded as Lulu looked up at the mountain trial.

"Many summoners and guardians have lost their lives traveling through Mt. Gagazet. Their unsent spirits became fiends, so expect a lot of company while we're traveling everyone," she said as the group began their tract up the mountain.

Umira shivered a little as Byakko wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. They ran into more graves that were left for the fallen guardians and summoners than fiends, stopping to pray at each one. "It's far too quiet here," Auron said, stopping by another grave. "Yea, it is," Byakko said, "Not even the fiends are attacking as often as Lulu mentioned."

"Something's not right…." Tidus walked ahead a little to the Save Sphere and touched it. "At least this was here. The fiends we did take on were a good challenge," he said, "Let's keep moving." As the group headed past the Save Sphere, Byakko and Kimahri both began to growl. Auron looked around.

"Everyone be on guard," he said, "We have company." They could hear what sounded like a familiar laugh before a figure that had been standing in front of them finally came into focus.

"You again, Seymour?!" Byakko yelled, drawing out Tiger Fang, "Didn't you learn your lesson in Bevelle?"

"I shall not be denied my destiny," he said, "I will have the summoner!" As Seymour began to change, Auron and Kimahri blocked Byakko's path.

"What are you two doing?!" he yelled, "Let me through!"

"Take Umira and go on ahead," Auron said, "Let us take care of him for you."

"But…"

"Protect Umira, Byakko," Kimahri said as the others stood ready to fight, "Run while you still have chance." The warrior put his sword away, grabbed Umira's hand and ran, looking back at the others for a brief moment. "Good luck, everyone," he said, softly.

Byakko and Umira traveled through the sharp, cold winds of Mount Gagazet. The young Al Bhed summoner sees what seems to be a makeshift altar. "Byakko, look at this," she said to him as she saw it. The long silver-haired guardian looks at it, nearly unaware of a Bashura coming at him from his right. Umira summoned Shiva the minute she sees the fiend. "Shiva, vanquish our enemy." Shiva quickly struck it down, which grabbed Byakko attention. As she dismissed her aeon, Byakko draws out Tiger Fang and slashes down the brute. "Thanks for the heads up, Umira," he said to her as he sheathed his weapon.

She smiled at him, causing his heart to skip a beat again. In a way, he never got tired of watching her smile. As a guardian, he must keep her safe from anything, including himself, especially after what happened when his suppressed anger was released at Bevelle when facing Seymour. They made it though the various bridges of mountain rock, through a small path with a view. _I get the feeling that these Ronso will meet a horrible fate_, he thought. As they went through the path, they become amazed at what is surrounding them. Both of them were fully surprised when they see what seemed to be a wall of fayth and a swirling pillar of magically enhanced water. Umira walked next to Byakko, still amazed by the sight in front of her. "Are all these…fayth?" "Looks like it." He responded as he walked toward the fayth wall, wondering what they are used for. "How can such power be controlled at this scale?" Byakko touched it and fell into a dream state. Umira rushes to her as he falls to the ground. "Byakko!!!"

Byakko woke up in what looks like a machina city. "What the hell is this place?" He walked around on a boat of some sort and goes into the door. It was a large room with items that are unfamiliar to him, things that he has never seen before. He picks up a picture of a man, a woman, and a young blonde boy until a voice called his from behind.

"Welcome, warrior, to Zanarkand." The voice came from a tan-skinned boy wearing a sleeveless purple hoodie with a picture of a strange wheel on the back. "You….you're Bahamut aren't you?" Byakko asked him. "Yes I am. I see that you remember me from Bevelle. You saw what Yevon is truly like before and soon it will end." Bahamut said to him, walking around the room. "This is Zanarkand? I thought it was nothing but ruins?" he asked, very confused.

"This is what Zanarkand looks like a thousand years ago, before the war." Both of them walked out of the room, looking the sight of the city lighting the waters around them. "Why all this? Why show me?" Byakko asked the young fayth. "Because it is not you or the summoner with you who will finally destroy Sin. You see, a thousand years ago, there were two great machina cities: Zanarkand and Bevelle. Bevelle wanted Zanarkand to submit, but no such thing will happen. And so with its great machina, Bevelle attacked Zanarkand. Not even the summoners were a match for the weapons of Bevelle. After the attack, the remaining survivors and summoners became fayth for the great summoning."

Byakko looks at him, trying to find the answer. "I'm guessing that it's not Sin," the guardian said to him. The fayth nods and looks behind the silver-haired guardian to see someone behind him.

"Ah, Kaguya, glad you came," the fayth said. Byakko turns around to see a woman with long silver hair and bright emerald green eyes. His hands shook, his eyes wide open, and he realized who this woman is.

"M-mother, is that you?" She smiled at him and walked toward him slowly. Just as she was near him, she hugged him with such embrace, putting her head on his chest as he's a bit taller than her. She cried on his chest and said to him in an angelic voice that might rival Umira's.

"Byakko, my son, I have longed to see you." Kaguya looked at Byakko's face, seeing his facial features, "My, my. You have grown into such a wonderful young man, and a brave warrior, just like your father." Byakko was stunned just to see the one person he thought he would never see again.

"But how? …Aren't you…dead?"

"No, Byakko. I'm a fayth…the fayth of the very aeon that is within you," she said to him.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. And you thought that he wasn't trying to be a good father, huh?" As he asked her this, her smile faded and she looked away from him, sighing, "Yes, I thought that he wouldn't take responsibility. But when I was awakened again and I felt his presence, I could tell that he wanted to take you in, but his duty as a guardian comes first." Byakko smiled a little as his mother took his hands onto her own.

"Mom, I was wondering, how is the aeon within me?" he asked her.

"You see, I became a fayth after I gave birth to you and healed. My hate and anger for Yevon bestowed my aeon with immense power. Any summoner who visited me and gained my aeon would be killed by it when they first summon it. So they put me in this place, and the aeon itself was sealed within you, as they were hoping that one day you will become the greatest and the most powerful of all maesters." He closed his eyes in disgust, "Until I found out how full of crap they are. Damn them…." But as his mother tried to comfort him, they heard a voice calling out of nowhere.

"Byakko!!"

She knew what she had to tell him from then on. "Listen my son, you and your summoner are not the ones who will defeat Sin, but a young man known to us as "The dream to end all dreams" and his summoner, as well as his friends, are the ones who will end the spiral of death."

"The dream to end all dreams?" A swarm of pyreflies reveal a young woman standing before them, calling out in a voice that is familiar to Byakko.

"Byakko! Please wake up!" He easily guessed who the voice belongs to, "Umira!" Kaguya placed her hand on her son's shoulder, making him look back at her. "Go back to her. She needs you more than you can image. But remember this: I'll always love you and I will always be in your heart, as you are still in mine, Byakko." She hugged him for one last time and then all of sudden, everything went blank and woke up to see Umira.

"Hey easy with the yelling will ya?" Byakko said in his usual goofy and optimistic tone. Umira can't help but tackle and hug him tightly, even kissed him on his lips quickly, and then let him go. "Byakko, what happened?" she asked him. Byakko stood up, patted the dust off of himself and turned back to her.

"Its like a dream of some sort. And I finally met her." She looked at him, wondering what he's taking about, "Her?"

"My mother, Umira. The fayth of the aeon within me. She told me something strange though." She smiled at him as he started to think about what his mother said. "Care to share?" she said to him. "Well, she said something about a dream to end all dreams, who happens to be a young man. Only he, his summoner, and his friends will truly defeat Sin," Byakko said thoughtfully. "Well, either way, we have to get thought the trials here," Umira looked ahead as she said that. They moved forward to confront what must be a test to see if a summoner will truly be worthy of the Final Aeon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: I am truly, truly sorry, everyone for keeping you waiting for this update, but since my last one, I had to deal with: two hurricanes, moving into a new house, starting school, getting a job in the medical field, beating Final Fantasy X for the first time (I cried so much watching the ending.) and then plan out moving to another city. Also, I had Byakko help me with this chapter. He wrote the last parts of it after Byakko and Umira left the others. But now, I'll add a special feature for "Follow Your Heart". If you have questions about the story (or even my life… if you care), e-mail them to me with the subject "Follow Your Heart Q&A". I might answer them on webcam. Again, sorry for the delay.


End file.
